A Guaranteed Problem
by aaserene
Summary: It's three weeks before Will and Elizabeth marry, and Elizabeth has discovered something life changing. She's pregnant, and Will Turner is not the father. What's a girl to do? Last chapter now up!
1. A Guaranteed Problem

I've written a parody of this film before, but this is my first serious fic (heehee!)

Please review!

Chapter 1

Elizabeth's Problem

            Elizabeth Swann ate lunch at her father's house slowly. Her fork moved rythmatically from her plate to her mouth as she lifted mouthfuls barely large enough to chew. She stared straight ahead, lost in her own thoughts.

            Governor Swann watched her carefully. She had been like this for a week, and refused to tell him what was wrong. He was worried, but puzzled. She was due to be married to Will in three weeks, she had lost acquaintance with that no-good Jack Sparrow and she had her own fine house for her and her new husband to move into just as soon as they were married (a gift from himself). What was troubling her?

            "Is- is there anything you'd like to tell me, Elizabeth?", he asked, trying to make conversation and half hoping she would tell him the matter.

            "No." She answered as monotously as one could say the word, not breaking her gaze. Finally she pushed her plate away. She had eaten less than half its contents, but Governor Swann sighed and signalled for the table to be cleared. Elizabeth thanked her father, not meeting his eyes, and announced that she had to return to her room to take her rest.

            Elizabeth closed the door behind her and sat down on the floor. What was she going to do? If only there was somebody she could tell, somebody she could get advice from. If only she knew where Jack was. The thought of seeing him filled her with fear, but she needed to know. She wanted to sort things out in her own mind. She felt her stomach, and thought of her mother's girth before she died in childbirth. 

            It was less than a week since Elizabeth had returned from the physician. She had been suffering cramps and vomiting, and Will had urged her to see someone, for fear that she would be unwell at their wedding. She had visited the family doctor, Dr Harrison, and he had told her the terrible news. She was with child. She remembered the look in his eyes as he told her. Disgusted, and scared to touch her, as he should well be. She and Will were not married, so the child was illegitimate. A bastard. But he didn't know the extent. She and Will had not even consummated their relationship outside of marriage. It wasn't done. The only thing she could think of was that night on the island with Jack Sparrow. She couldn't remember what happened, but she needed to know.

            Elizabeth wondered whether to tell Will. If so, when, and how? He'd be distraught, and he'd blame her, she knew he would. She knew she had to see Jack without telling Will, because if Will found out he would surely kill him.

            Sighing, Elizabeth reached for her dressing gown. She'd have to sleep on her problem and come up with a solution when she woke up. She shivered, with cold and fear and went over to close the window. Pulling her garment tighter, she climbed into bed and pulled the heavy covers over her. Laying her head on the pillow, she tried to sleep. But all she could think about was the unwelcome life within her body.


	2. Will's Worries

Please review!

Chapter 2

Will's Worries

            Will knew Elizabeth had been to see her physician, but she had told him no details of the visit. He expected her to put his mind at rest, even if it was serious, but she had returned with a pale face and looking even worse than before. When he had asked her the matter, she had looked at him with wild, terrified eyes and told him it was a mild disagreement, and there would be no more sickness by the wedding day. He feared the worst, but could not press the matter as she went straight home. He suspected she was having trouble sleeping as well, because of the dark shadows under her eyes. She was becoming more and more withdrawn, and he wondered if it was because of him. They had started to plan their wedding about a month ago, and it was not long after that the illness started. Elizabeth was normally so full of life. Was she like this because she didn't want to be with him? 

            He had to talk to her before he drove himself mad. He was concerned about her to say the least, and sitting in the smithy worrying would do nobody any good.

***

            Elizabeth was interrupted from her light sleep by Estrella's gentle knock on the door. She heard it quietly open and the maid slipped in.

            "Pardon me for disturbin' you, miss. It's just that you have a visitor," Estrella said softly.

            "Who?"

            "Young master Turner, miss."

            "Please send him up here," replied Elizabeth, sitting up.

            "As you wish." 

            The maid disappeared again, and Elizabeth climbed out of bed and ran a brush through her curled tresses. As she looked in the mirror, she faltered and let the brush slip from her hand. The girl staring back at her had lank, flat hair and worry lines across her forehead, and her normally green- blue eyes were grey and troubled. She looked at least ten years older. With a wave of depression, she abandoned the brush and went to sit down on the bed.

            Will entered a few moments later carrying a small bunch of wild flowers. He smiled when he saw her, and turned round to nod to Estrella. As the maid left, he held the simple blooms out to Elizabeth. She accepted them slowly and raised them to her nose, but smelled nothing.

            "Thank you. They're lovely," she lied, setting them down next to her on the bed.

            "I thought they might cheer you up," he said, thinking nothing of the sort.

            "Urm-" they both began at once. They smiled and Elizabeth gestured to him. "You go first."

            "It's ok," he protested, "please."

            "No, I wasn't really… I mean, I had nothing particular to say. Please, tell me what it is."

            "Right," Will began, somewhat nervously. He paused, wondering how to phrase the question. "Elizabeth, is it me?" he blurted.

            Elizabeth's eyes flew open wide with surprise. "Is what you?"

            "Is the reason you've been… like this because of me? Are you regretting agreeing to marry me?" He couldn't meet her eyes.

            "Oh, God, Will, I didn't know you felt like that! No, I promise, this has nothing to do with my feelings for you. I love you." She tilted his face up to hers, and he saw the sincerity in her eyes. It comforted him.

            "Then what is it?" He asked, more confident. "I know there's something you're hiding from me. I just want to know what the matter is, so then maybe I can try and make it better."

            Elizabeth looked away, afraid she might cry. "I can't tell you," she choked. "You'll hate me, and there's nothing you can do to make it better, it's all my fault, I…"

            "It's ok!" Will sat down next to her on the bed and tried to hug her, but she pulled away and lowered herself onto the floor. She turned her back to him and he could see that she was crying from the way her back trembled. He didn't know what to do, so he sat there and watched her trying to pull herself together.

            A short while later she turned back to him, wiping the tears from her cheeks. She forced a smile and rejoined him on the bed.

            "Elizabeth, you have to tell me. We're going to get married, and if something's making you this upset you should talk about it."

            "Will, I can't. Please understand. I just have to figure something out first."

            "Is there anything I can do to help? Will was surprised when she nodded.

            "You can find Jack for me."

            Will was shocked and confused. "Jack… Jack _Sparrow?!" She nodded again. "But why?"_

            "I can't tell you yet, Will. I just have to speak to him."

            "You're going to tell him what the matter is, and not me?" Will was hurt.

            "I'm not going to tell him. I just need to ask him a question. Please do this for me, Will. All you have to do is go to Tortuga, and if he's not there leave a message for him." Elizabeth saw how uncertain Will was. "Please, Will," she said again, "if you love me."

            He gave in, as she knew he would. "I'll do it. But only if you tell me as soon as I get back."

            Her face melted into relief, and she looked the happiest she had done for the past week. "Deal."

There's the second chapter, hope you liked thanks to all who reviewed. I'll try and update soon!


	3. Jack Drunk as Usual

Chapter 3

Jack- Drunk as Usual

            As he left the island on the "_Our Lady_" with two excited townsfolk and a few members of the Navy who had to pick up one or two known pirates being harboured in Tortuga, Will looked back at Port Royal growing smaller on the horizon. He frowned again with confusion and regret. He wasn't happy about leaving Elizabeth in such a state, especially with the wedding so soon, as he didn't know when he would be coming back. He felt a continuous nagging at the back of his mind, which he knew was about the nature of Elizabeth's strange request. Although she was grateful to Jack for rescuing her, they certainly didn't enjoy each other's company immensely. Jack thought that Elizabeth was stubborn and self righteous, and Elizabeth thought Jack was vain and self centered. Then why could she want to see him?

            Will decided to put these troubled thoughts out of his head and concentrate on his task. 

            Elizabeth slowly took off her pearl necklace and placed it in her drawer. Then she looked at the third finger of her left hand. Will's engagement ring sat there, a family heirloom that had belonged to his grandmother, the solitaire diamond twinkling softly when she moved it. Elizabeth hadn't taken the ring off since Will gave it to her, except to wash. Now she carefully slipped it off, watching the light bounce off the edges. She raised it closer to her face and stroked it. The symbol of their love for one another.  She thought of Will now, making a sacrifice to put her mind at rest, and she felt she had betrayed him even more. Leaving the ring on her dressing table, she prepared for her night's sleep.

            Jack had been lying in the doorway of a tavern for at least a day. Still too drunk to move, he lay there, trying to gather his thoughts so that he could remember where he was, how he got there and how to escape. Suddenly a face loomed over him. He didn't recognize it, but it was the first human who had acknowledged him that day, so he beamed and tried to use the wall to push himself up. The owner of the face had clearly decided to help him, because he felt a strong arm grip his and pull him up. Swaying from side to side as if he was on a ship, Jack tried to focus on his rescuer. Squinting, he decided he looked a bit like that Commodore Norrington.

            "Comm- Commodah- Norrinton! Many thanks for res… helping…"

            "You, sir, are drunk," came the clipped tones of the local constable, an immigrant of Tortuga from far more respectable isles. The constable believed that he was the only inhabitant of this dreadful, Godless town with any dignity. The likes of this scoundrel reinforced this belief.

            "State- stating… obvious…" chuckled Jack, managing to look him in the eye, and now realizing that this was not, in fact, Commodore Norrington. He bowed, almost unbalancing, and began to stagger off in the direction of a different inn.

            "Hold it!" The constable caught Jack's arm and swung him back round to face him. "What's your name?"

            "Well that depends," Jack started, feeling more himself as he started to have fun with this pompous figure. "What do you want it to be?" He asked saucily, impersonating some of the girls on the corner who he often visited.

            The constable was in no such mood for games. "Whatever your name is, which I will find out, you are in no state to be seen in public. A night in the cells might sober you up a little." He dragged Jack, who made no complaints, except to gesture around at the state of the rest of the 'public', over to the dungeon in the town centre. On the way they passed the mayor, in his normal position; hanging into a well, and nodded politely.

            When Jack heard the door of the cell shut and the key turn in the lock, he lay down again in the corner to sleep off his drunken stupor. Little did he know that at that very moment Will Turner, having stepped onto the dock of Port Royal almost half an hour before, was enquiring as to his whereabouts.

Please hit that review button!

Many thanks!


	4. Bargaining with a Constable

Chapter 4

Bargaining with a Constable

            Will sighed in exasperation. Nobody on this island could seem to give him a straight answer on the whereabouts of Jack. This was largely due to the fact that a high proportion of them were very drunk. He spotted a pompous- looking gentleman strolling down the street and approached him.

            "Excuse me," Will began, and the man turned around. "I wonder if you could help me. I'm looking for a p- a man, named Jack Sparrow. Do you know him?"

            "Never heard of him. But tell me, who is he? Maybe I could help you." The constable was delighted to be in the company of such a sober looking man!

            "He would be a regular in most of the pubs and inns around here, I think. He has long, dark hair with beads and a bandana and… well, he has a strange manner. He sways a lot. He's often drunk but… well, that seems normal for a place like this. Sorry to have bothered you." Will turned to go, but the man stopped him.

            "Now wait a second. Moustache, braided beard? Wears a lot of rings?"

            "Yes, that's him!" 

            "Well, that's wonderful! I locked him in the cells not half an hour ago!"

            "Ah." Why am I not surprised? Will thought to himself. "Could you tell me where they are?"

            "Certainly, young man. Follow me, please." The constable was happy for a break in his very long night of trying in vain to keep order in the town.

            Will followed the man a short distance, past a man in a well, down a flight of stone steps into the dungeon. It was a small and dingy underground room, with five consecutive metal cages along one wall, and two on the adjacent. Six of the seven cells were filled, one man to a cell, with five men in various states of comatose and one wild haired, staggering drunk yelling words in a language Will didn't recognize. If he listened carefully, they sounded a bit like Spanish and French combined, but he suspected that this was a language of the man's own invention.

            The constable led him to the last of the five cells along his left hand side. There, sure enough, was Jack, fast asleep and muttering something about a monkey in a hammock. Jack was slumped against the wall at the back of the cell, his hat pushed down so it was covering the top half of his face. One of his legs was stretched out in front of him, and the other was at an angle, and his arm was resting on his knee.  

            "Jack!" called Will softly. "Wake up!"

            "Snooflay… mmbutterin… GET OUT OF THAT HAMMOCK! Cliaaarrgh…" came the reply from the fast asleep pirate.

            "Might be best to wait for him to sober up before you try to get any sense out of him, sir," advised the constable.

            "No," Will insisted, "I must leave tonight, and I'm taking him with me."

            "Oh. Well, if you're proposing to free him, then I'm afraid you will have to bail him out. This man has broken the law."

            Will took his coin purse off his belt and counted his money. "I can only spare three shillings."

            The constable shook his head. "I can't accept less than four shillings sixpence for this man. He's caused a lot of inconvenience, you know!"

            "Well, if I know Jack, then I don't doubt it. Give me ten minutes. I'll find the other one and a half shillings from my crew and I'll be back."

            "The price just went up to five shillings."

            "What?"

            "I got a wife and kids to feed! It'll be five shillings or this man stays right here."

            Will shook his head. "Fine."

            Ten minutes later, he was back with the extra money, and handed it to the constable, who had been waiting in the dungeons for his return. The constable pocketed the money and took a bunch of keys from the thick belt on his waist. He selected one and unlocked Jack's cell. He and Will both went inside, and lifted up and carried out the sleeping pirate. Jack was woken up, and able to stand and walk with help. Will supported him as they walked to the docks. Jack was still mumbling quietly, but as soon as they were out of the main town, Will heard the first articulate words from him.

            "Shouldn't've done that."

            "What?" Will's head snapped sideways to look at Jack.

            "What I _mean is that you should've bargained with 'im!" Jack shrugged Will's arm off him and stood still, albeit unsteadily, swaying in the moonlight that would once have made him look skeletal. Waving his arms for illustration, he continued. "Should've brought him __down from four and a half shillings, not up! Something your father would've known. Got a lot to learn, lad. You'll never make a good pirate if y'let people get away wiv- wiv making you pay!"_

            "Jack, I don't want to be a pirate, and this is beside the point. Come on, I'm taking you back to Port Royal."

            "On the Interc- the Intercerr..?" Jack's speech was not completely comprehensible yet.

            "No, Jack, this is a different ship. It's called the "_Our Lady_" and it's very nice. You'll like it."

            "No."

            "What?"

            "I'm not leavin' my ship here, alone, wivva crew who's too drunk to notice whevver it's there or not!"

            Will walked the couple of steps back to where Jack stood and tried to move him, but Jack stood his ground.

Think I'll leave it there! Reviews please!


	5. The Journey Back

Here it is, please review!!!

Chapter 5

The Journey Back

            "No," Jack refused to move.

            "Come on Jack, I need your help!"

            Jack considered Will teasingly, enjoying the power he had over him. "With what?"

            Will sighed. Jack was not going to let this be easy. "Elizabeth's ill. She wants to ask you something. It's very important."

            "Why can't you ask me now?"

            "Because she won't tell me what it is. She cries when I ask her what's wrong, Jack, and she sent me here to bring you back to Port Royal."

            "Hmmm… well, sorry mate, can't be today. I have to go and see a master swordsmm- swordman tomorrer. Can't help you," Jack said, folding his arms and waiting for Will's offer…

            Will looked at Jack. "Fine. I'll make you the finest swords I can, and as many as you want." Jack considered him again, and indicated his coin purse. "And you needn't pay me," Will added.

            Jack beamed. "We have an accord!" He offered his hand and Will shook it, thinking 'déja vu'.

            Aboard the "_Our Lady_", Will showed Jack to his sleeping quarters, where Jack promptly lay down on the bed and went to sleep. Will laughed softly and went on deck. The air was chill against his skin, but the night sky was clear and sprinkled with stars, and a big, round, white moon. He thought about his fiancée at home, wondering whether she was sleeping or lying awake, worrying about her problem. Will frowned again. He still couldn't work out what could possibly be wrong. He went over the situation in his head again. She wasn't being forced into marriage, she insisted she still loved him, she had been ill and her depression had started when she returned from the physician. Will was no educated man, and he certainly didn't know about the workings of a woman's mind. He took another glance at the moon, and wondered whether Elizabeth would be looking at it too.

            Elizabeth, however, was not staring at the moon. She was in fact lying in bed wondering what Will was doing. Had he found Jack Sparrow yet? Or would his journey be even longer? She nibbled her nails, a habit she had taken to recently, due to anxiety. It annoyed her father, but she didn't care. Feeling restless, she climbed out of bed and crept downstairs. The whole household was asleep, even the servants, so she was able to hurry across the floor. She walked into the kitchen and opened the pantry door. For some strange reason she found herself craving carrots. Finding a bunch of fresh ones, she sat down at the sturdy, wooden table in the middle of the kitchen floor and began to eat. 

            "Miss Swann?"

            Elizabeth cried out and looked round. Estrella was standing there guiltily. "Oh God. You scared me."

            "I'm ever so sorry, Miss. I just heard someone walking about and I came down to check it wasn't an intruder," Estrella explained.

            "That's alright. Weren't you asleep?"

             "No, Miss, I was thinking about… things."

            "What?" Elizabeth gestured the seat next to her, desperate for some company.

            "Well, Miss," said Estrella, tentatively sitting next to Elizabeth, "it's me sister. She's- she's got 'erself into a bit of trouble." Estrella paused. She wasn't supposed to discuss her personal life at work, especially with the Governor's daughter.

            Elizabeth read her thoughts. "It's fine, you're off duty, and I won't tell anyone."

            "Right. Well, she's found out something. She's going to have a baby."

            "Oh.? Oh. Oh! She's not married, is she?"

            "No, Miss. She's courtin' the butcher's apprentice, but they're not married."

            "And it's his..?"

            Estrella nodded. "Please don't tell anyone, Miss." Elizabeth assented. "We just don't know what's going to happen to her. She can pretend nothin's wrong, but soon she'll grow bigger, and she'll start having strange moods and-" Estrella broke off when she saw tears rolling down Elizabeth's cheeks. "Miss Swann, what's wrong?" she cried.

            Elizabeth swiped at a tear. "It's nothing. Please. Ignore me."

            Estrella was puzzled. She looked at the carrots, at Elizabeth's tears, and remembered her story. Realization dawned on her face. "Miss Swann!" she gasped, standing up and covering her mouth.

            Elizabeth, seeing that Estrella had worked it out, grabbed the maid with both hands and forced her back down onto the seat. "Estrella- Estrella, you musn't tell _anyone, do you understand?! Promise me!"_

            "I- I don't understand…" Estrella didn't know what to say. She didn't want to pry, but she had to ask… "Is it Will's? To her shock, Elizabeth slowly shook her head. Estrella covered her mouth again.

*****

That's it for that chapter, thanks to all those who reviewed, and please do again!


	6. We Drank a Lot of Rum

Chapter 6

"We Drank a Lot of Rum"

            Elizabeth could tell that Estrella was dying to know the father of her baby, but too scared to ask her. But she felt that she needed to tell someone.

            "You don't know him. He's called Jack Sparrow, the pirate who threatened me the day Commodore Norrington proposed. Do you remember hearing about it?"

            Estrella looked at Elizabeth, confused. "But… but how… when…" remembering her place, she quickly added, "I'm sorry Miss, it's not my place to ask-"

            "No," interrupted Elizabeth, "I have to tell somebody. But you must promise me again that you won't tell a soul." The maid promised, and she took a deep breath and carried on. "When pirates invaded Port Royal and I was kidnapped, Will freed Jack from the dungeon so that he could help rescue me. It's complicated, but Jack and I were eventually marooned on an island together. We- we drank a lot of rum…" Estrella nodded encouragingly "… but I can't remember what happened next," Elizabeth finished. She put her head in her hands while Estrella tried to articulate an answer.

            "W- well, it's not so bad… Miss," Estrella said quickly, turning Elizabeth's head to look at her, "how long have you been- in this condition?"

            Elizabeth counted mentally. "About five and a half weeks, I think…"

            "And you're marryin' Mr Turner in three weeks?"

            Elizabeth nodded warily. "If you're going to suggest that I kill my baby… I don't think I could do that."

            "It's not that, Miss. If you'll be married when you've been with the child for eight and a half weeks, you will probably have the baby when you've carried it for nine months, meaning you'll have the baby after about seven months marriage, and you can tell your husband it's his!" said Estrella very quickly, and beaming.

            Elizabeth was too tired to comprehend and looked at Estrella, bemused.

            "You can have the baby while you're married, and say that it came early," explained Estrella, slowly.

            Elizabeth shook her head. "I can't lie to Will and Jack."

            Estrella sighed. These upper class girls!

*****

            Will was standing on deck, watching the growing outline of Port Royal as they drew closer. Hearing a cough behind him, he turned around to see Jack, more steady on his feet, rubbing his eyes. Walking up to Will, he squinted in the afternoon sun and stared at the horizon.

            "'Ow long was I asleep?" he asked.

            "Only about half a day," replied Will, amused.

            "Oh, good," Jack seemed to have been expecting a much longer time, and Will rolled his eyes good naturedly. A seagull screeched near them, and Jack groaned, clutching his head. Will laughed.

            "If this always happens, Jack, why do you drink so much?"

            "Don't preach to me, eunuch," Jack said, annoyed, and turned around to look at the boat. "Not bad. Why's it so clean?!" he asked, wrinkling his nose in mock distaste.

            Will laughed again. "It's a ship of the Royal Navy."

            Jack stumbled, and ducked down. "They didn't see me, did they?" he hissed.

            "No, Jack, they don't know you're here."

*****

            As the ship arrived in the harbour, Elizabeth was taking a walk through the town. Going past the docks, she saw the ship Will had sailed off on. Smiling with delight at seeing her fiancé again, she picked up her skirts and ran down and along the pier to meet him. Stepping over a pile of cargo, probably sugar, from a merchant ship, she hurried closer to the "_Our Lady", seeing Will step out of the boat. Smiling, she walked towards him. He saw her, and, grinning, ran towards her, picking her up in a big hug. They were both overjoyed to see each other, and Elizabeth seemed for a moment like her old self, but as soon as she saw the eccentric pirate step out of the vessel, her face dropped again. As Will put her down, he saw her change of expression and was confused. _

            "I found him," Will offered, hoping for some approval.

            "Yes," agreed Elizabeth. "There he is." She was worried- seeing him again, she realized Jack was an attractive man, would Will think she had wanted to be with him?

            "Come on," said Will, beckoning to Jack and taking Elizabeth's arm to lead her to her father's house. "You still don't look well. You need to rest."

            "I've been resting constantly for the past week," protested Elizabeth as they walked, "I just need to talk to Jack. Would- would you mind going back to work? I just want to get this done as soon as I can," she added, seeing the hurt on Will's face, "so he can go back."

            "Fine." Will was upset, but he tried not to show it. Kissing Elizabeth on the cheek, he added, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

            "Yes. Come and see me," she replied. She waited for Will to go and for Jack to catch up before greeting him. "Hello Jack."

            "Afternoon, love. What's this trip of mine in aid of, then? Or is this just an excuse to see me again?" he joked, grinning at her. He was worried when she didn't protest, and frowned. "Uh oh. Must be serious, eh?"

            The pair walked almost silently, other than Jack's attempts at conversation (I see the Commodore's still touching what he can't afford… that'd make a good wedding present, aye?), which fell on deaf ears. Elizabeth was lost in thought, wondering how to tell Jack. Arriving at the big house which the Governor's father had built about fifty years ago, as a gift for his wife who left him shortly after it was finished, Elizabeth knocked on the front door, which was opened by the butler.

            "Miss Swann."

            "Thank you, Walters. Can you ask Estrella to bring some tea into the drawing room? Mr. Sparrow and I will be residing there."

            "Very good, Miss Swann," replied the butler, as he bowed and left.

            "Residing in the drawing room, eh?" chuckled Jack. "I see yer still the Elizabeth I know and love! No matter what Will seems to think," he said, looking at her sideways.

            "Please don't joke about it, Jack. I have something I need to talk to you about."

            "I'm listenin'."

            "I-" just then, Estrella came into the room with a tray of tea and a platter of cake. 

            "Miss, your tea…" Estrella broke off as she noticed Elizabeth's company, who beamed at her, unaware of her knowledge. Estrella swallowed, and set the service down. "Your tea, Miss Swann."

            "Thank you, Estrella. Mr. Sparrow or I will call for you when we need it taking away."

            "Very good, Miss Swann," said Estrella, backing out of the room.

            "See yer maid finds me irresistible as well!" said Jack, looking at Elizabeth for a reaction, but she was somewhere else. "Not unlike yourself."

            Jack laughed as Elizabeth's head snapped round at him as she finally registered what he was saying, like he knew she would. "What?"

            "Well, you were all over me, good thing I'm such a gentleman."

            "Are you?"

            "Aye. But you were too hard to fight off."

            "Jack," Elizabeth was breathless. "What exactly happened on the island?"

            "Don't you remember?" he sounded disappointed. "Said at the time I was the best you'd 'ad."

            "I didn't really say that, did I?" asked Elizabeth, distracted.

            "No." He sounded disappointed again. 

            "So, what _did happen?" she persisted._

            "Well, we got drunk and then… well, I don't know what you rich girls call it, but I think you get my meaning, savvy?"

            Elizabeth sighed and buried her face in her hands. Although, she had known what had happened, hearing Jack telling her was a shock. She thought again about how Will would react, and looked at Jack. He was admiring the vase that had stood next to him, looking at the pattern of birds and flowers intertwined with ivy and trees. The whole thing seemed ridiculously unrealistic, far from the beauty she had thought it had when it had been sent as a wedding gift from her aunt in England. He sensed her looking at him, and, setting the vase down, he returned her gaze. She was caught off guard for a moment by his stunning good looks and dark eyes, but shook her head slightly and looked back. She took a deep breath. This was it.

            "Jack," she began, "I brought you here to tell you something-" he nodded encouragingly, "- about a week ago, I saw my physician and he says… he says I'm going to have a baby."

Leaving it there for now, try and update soon! In  the meantime, review!


	7. It ain't How it looks

Thanks for the reviews, maties!

Chapter 7

"It ain't how it looks"

            Jack looked at Elizabeth, trying to understand what she had just said. Elizabeth watched him anxiously as he rubbed his head, indicated towards her and himself, and rubbed his head again in confusion.

            "So what you're saying is… you're having a baby… and Will's… he's not the father, so...?" he tried to voice his thoughts.

            "It must be you."

            "But… you're marrying Will and I…"

            "Jack, I know this is difficult-"

            "Difficult?! Difficult don't cover it, love! I don't believe this," Jack said, covering his face as he stood up and walked over to the door.

            "Jack, where are you going?"

            "Nowhere. I don't know," he replied, turning round and walking back over to Elizabeth. She stood up and tentatively touched his arm, trying to calm him down. He pulled away from her.

            "It's not my fault. It's you who brought out all that rum," Elizabeth said, defensively.

            "Oh, well I don't remember forcin' ye to drink it!" he snapped, turning away. "Don't try blamin' me for this!"

            Elizabeth sank back down, covering her face and trying to keep her tears back. "I'm sorry," she choked. Jack looked at her, and felt guilty for making her cry. She looked so sweet and vulnerable, he hated himself.

            Sitting down next to her, he tried to comfort the girl. "Sorry… I was just surprised…" he looked appealingly at Elizabeth, and she looked helplessly back.

            They looked at each other for a few minutes, then all of a sudden, Elizabeth found herself almost catapulting into Jack's arms. He held her tightly, and she cried silently, finally letting out her grief and worry. He knew how upset she was, but could find nothing to comfort her. 

*****

            Will was working on a sword for one of the members of the Navy, who had broken his blade while play fighting, when he thought of Elizabeth and Jack again. The thought had been nagging at the back of his mind all day, and suddenly it came to him. Was Elizabeth in love with Jack? She had told him she still loved him, but did she love the pirate as well? He pounded the sword slower and slower, losing his concentration, until finally he threw down his hammer. He was going to go and see what Elizabeth wanted with Jack, and find out whether his suspicion was correct, once and for all. He grabbed the leather waistcoat he had abandoned and exited the smithy, taking the hammer with him. He wasn't sure why, but subconsciously, he wanted to be prepared to deal with Jack.

            Will ran up to the big house and knocked on the door. The butler answered, but he pushed past him roughly, heading for the drawing room. The Swann family always entertained guests there. He ignored the indignant call of, "I say!" behind him, and ran to the room. He stood in the doorway, hardly believing what he saw. There was Jack, holding Elizabeth in his arms, Elizabeth embracing him back, and… she seemed to be crying. Will didn't wait to find out. He strode into the room, knocking a pottery ornament onto the floor in his anger. Elizabeth looked up, hearing the crash. Her eyes widened as she realized what Will must think.

            "Will! Stop!" she cried, jumping up as her fiancé grabbed Jack by the back of his shirt.

            "It ain't how it looks, mate!" defended Jack, as Will swung him round to face him…

Ok, sorry it's a little shorter than usual but I wanted to get it posted! Please review!


	8. I'm Carrying his Baby

Wow, took me a while to write this but it's finally finished! I hope you enjoy it, please review when you're done!

Chapter 8

"I'm Carrying his Child"

            Jack shut his eyes and tensed his muscles, waiting for Will to strike him, but no blow came. He tentatively opened one eye, and saw Will looking at Elizabeth in hurt and confusion. He could feel a long and difficult explanation coming, and he wasn't looking forward to it at all.

            "Why?" Will asked Elizabeth, still barely believing that his suspicion could be correct.

            Elizabeth sighed in relief, hurrying to Will's side and placing a comforting hand on his arm. "Will, darling, sit down and let me explain. I promise you, it's not how it must look."

            Will was caught off guard by the affection she wouldn't have shown him a week ago, and obediently let go of Jack's neck. Elizabeth took him gently by the hand and led him back to the red velvet settle. She sat down carefully, and he perched on the other side, watching her warily. She refused to meet his eye, and it unnerved him. His heart thudded as he waited for Elizabeth to tell him she was in an affair with the pirate, that she was leaving. He glared at Jack, hating him with a passion. _I'm definitely taking the bail money back_! Feeling horrified at his petty thought, he inwardly kicked himself. He was losing the love of his life, the best thing that had ever happened to him, and he was thinking about a few shillings?!

            Will was distracted by some movement he saw out of the corner of his eye. Upon closer inspection, Elizabeth seemed to be gesturing for Jack to leave, but Jack was making some sort of return signal that Elizabeth did not understand, and she was shrugging at him. They both noticed Will looking curiously at them, and Jack thought better of whatever he was trying to convey. He cleared his throat awkwardly and walked out, on his way touching Elizabeth's shoulder, to her embarrassment and Will's anger.

            When Jack left, Elizabeth turned to face Will, and took his hand. He instinctively jerked it back, but seeing her upset, felt sorry, and grasped hers in return. He swallowed, feeling anticipation and dread at the same time, waiting for her to speak. She took her time, looking at his hand in hers. Finally, she opened her mouth, and they both thought simultaneously, _this is it_.

            "Will, I want you to remember that I love you with all my heart, and I always will. What I'm about to tell you will affect both of our lives so deeply that you may want to call off our engagement, but first know that I would hate that to happen," began Elizabeth, trying to structure her words carefully, and emphasize that she loved him. "This will be hard. But please don't say anything until I've finished." Elizabeth looked levelly at Will, who nodded, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. "Thank you."

            "Do you remember, about six weeks ago, when Jack and I were marooned together? Well, that night, we had nobody to talk to but each other, and so we managed to temporarily put our differences behind us, with the help of a vast quantity of rum. Mr. Sparrow's manner while under the influence of alcohol proved to be of no great difference to when he was sober, and so although my own inhibitions were lowered, I was still fairly repulsed by his behaviour. After toasting the Black Pearl, our pirate friend fell into a rum induced sleep, but I remained awake for about an hour, until Mr. Sparrow woke himself-" Elizabeth stopped abruptly, trying hard to remember. Will was still holding her hand, tracing the length of her index finger with his thumb thoughtfully. Her heart ached to see him, so she looked away and continued. 

            "After this point, my memory is blank. I can't recall the events which followed, but my discussion with Jack has confirmed what I have been suspecting these past weeks. He and I had-" Elizabeth paused again, and leaned in closer to Will, as if she were uttering a filthy notion. "Somehow, we had- urm-_ relations_." She whispered the last word, her heart pounding as she waited for her betrayal to sink in.

            "And now…" Elizabeth could feel Will staring at her, but she couldn't meet his eyes. Her voice was higher, almost a squeak, and a single tear escaped from her eye, rolling down her cheek. She swiped at it, irritably. "And now… I'm carrying his child…" she broke off, sobbing, and couldn't talk anymore. Trying to regain control of herself, she glanced at Will. He looked shocked, sitting there, staring straight ahead. Their hands had been separated now, and his were both in his lap, as he tried to comprehend what his fiancée had just said.

            _My Elizabeth is going to have another man's baby, thought Will. _A man who I'd thought was my friend. _He sat there, hardly noticing Elizabeth's tears, as the thoughts of what this would mean for him ran through his mind. If, _if_,__ he and Elizabeth still married, he would have to deal with the fact that the son or daughter they would be bringing up would not be his. The father of the child might not want anything to do with it, or he might. If he did, Jack would visit Port Royal, or even worse, live there, and Will would have to watch him bond with the child Will was raising. If Jack wasn't interested in the baby, what would Will and Elizabeth tell it? Would they bring it up living a lie, telling it Will was the father? Or would they tell the truth, saying that it was the product of a drunken mistake? What if Will left Elizabeth? Could he carry on working in the town, seeing everybody judge him for not looking after Elizabeth when she was in trouble? He would lose his respect, and Elizabeth, his beautiful, amazing, loving girl. There would be no-one to replace her. But what she did… she betrayed his trust, and now there was no way they could forgive and forget, because there would be a living reminder there every day._

            "I- I can't think right now… I have to go," choked Will, getting up and striding out of the room.

            "Will!" called Elizabeth, but he didn't answer. She put her head in her hands and cried. She had never felt so alone, and she longed for human contact- just for someone to be there for her and hug her. 

            "'Lizabeth…" Elizabeth looked at the doorway when she heard her name. It was Jack, and she looked away again. He walked in and sat down next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders, his strong grip pulling her body into his. "Sshh…" he comforted, uncharacteristically gentle, "the worst is over."

            "But it's not! Will's so upset… I'm going to lose him, I know it! Oh God, I love him so much… how could I have let this happen?!"

            Elizabeth was almost hysterical, and Jack did his best to calm her by hugging her tightly and murmuring comforting noises. "'Lizabeth… it's not all bad, at least at the end you'll 'ave a baby…"

            "Yes, I'm going to give birth to an illegitimate child! How will I ever face my family again? Everyone will pity me, they'll say it's my fault; they'll call me a 'silly girl'! All I wanted was to marry Will and be a respectable citizen-" at this, Jack chuckled, and Elizabeth looked up at him, annoyed. "I'm glad that my misery is entertaining for you, Jack Sparrow!"

            "Calm down, love, I ain't laughin' at you. Laughin' at meself. I always thought you was pretendin' to be so proper… I thought you was a little girl tryin' to be high an' mighty… but you've proved me wrong," Jack said in wonderment. Elizabeth looked up, not sure where he where his conversation was leading.

            "Jack, I… I don't know what you're talking about," she said, trying to read his expression, but it was strange. She felt an odd sense of anticipation, and tried to hide her hands, which had begun to tremble slightly. Watching Jack, she tried to sense his next move.

            "I just want to say that- that I'm seein' ye differently now… an' I like what I'm seein'…" Jack broke off, tilting his head to look at Elizabeth thoughtfully. Her cheeks flushed, and she reached for her cup of tea. It was cold, but she drank it anyway. She could feel Jack's eyes still upon her, and it made her restless and self conscious so she quickly got off the settle and straightened her skirts.

            "Will you be wanting anything else, Mr. Sparrow?"

            "No," he replied, still staring at her.

            "Then I will retire. I must wait for Will to make his decision before informing you further. I trust you will find somewhere in the town to sleep. Good day."

            "Wait." Elizabeth's heart sunk as he spoke. She had hoped to make her escape quickly.

            "Yes?" she asked, falsely casual, turning back round. Jack slowly stood up, took her delicate shoulders in his hands, and bent to kiss her.

*****

Will Jack and Elizabeth get together? I ain't sure myself yet, but review to let me know what you think!


	9. Come Wiv Me

Thanks for all the reviews! Hope you enjoy the next chapter--

Chapter 9

"Come wiv me"

            Jack held Elizabeth tightly while he kissed her to prevent her half hearted objections, and finally she submitted herself. He kissed her passionately for a few minutes, feeling overwhelmed, though he wasn't sure why. He barely realized that she was not kissing him with the same enthusiasm, but didn't care. _Do I love her? He asked himself. He hadn't felt strongly about a woman before- the prostitutes in Tortuga were his main experience with the fairer sex, and there was no challenge presented with them, nor any complication. He would simply go to a small, dingy room or an alleyway, quickly take her, throw some change at her feet and walk away. That was so easy, so perfect for his lifestyle. He'd never considered falling in love with a girl and staying with her. _No_, he thought, breaking away from her, _it wouldn't work_. Looking back at her, he felt his heart skip a beat. She suddenly seemed so breathtakingly beautiful, and full of an essence of life that he had never noticed before. Love was an unfamiliar emotion to him. His parents had taken little interest in him when he was a boy, and he had stowed away on his first pirate ship when he was only nine. Going from harbour to harbour, he had made many friends, but forgotten them as quickly as he met them. The adventure he shared with Will and Elizabeth had opened his eyes to the ways people could feel for each other, and he wanted to be part of it. He wanted Elizabeth. _

            Emotions rushed through Elizabeth's mind, so quickly she could not feel one long enough to identify it. She loved Will; of that she was certain. But how could you love one man so much and yet still be attracted to another? She didn't understand it. She had thought that once you found someone who you truly loved with all your heart, you would never want anything else to do with anyone else of the opposite sex. That was how it worked in books. But feeling the powerful arms of the strong pirate around her, she could barely think of Will. She just knew that she wanted Jack.

*****

            As Will walked down the road back to the smithy, he tried to gather his thoughts and make sense of them. It was market day, and the wide, cobbled road was filled with rickety wooden stalls holding various goods. The shouts from stallholders surrounded him, and it soothed him by giving him a welcome sense of normality. Oblivious to the venders trying to attract his attention, he slowed his pace and began to browse his favourite stalls. He and Elizabeth used to wander down the market, always stopping at the fabric stall, fruit stall and sausage stall. The former being the nearest, Will stopped to examine the rolls of material. That week, the vender had some new lilac coloured silk.

            "Imported all the way from China," claimed the plump man behind the stall. Will knew him; he was called Charles, and his wife worked in the local bakery. The family was poor, due to the wife's job paying little and the husband's having hardly any security, but seemed content.

            "Mmm," Will acknowledged mildly, running his finger over it. It felt soft and smooth.

            "Your girl'd love that, she would," stated the stallholder, getting ready to haggle. Will's eyes snapped up in surprise, and hurt, he moved on. The stallholder scratched his head in confusion. Then it dawned on him. Will and Elizabeth were not together for the first time in weeks; they must have had a row! He chuckled to himself, looking forward to telling Emily that later. That would make up for the loss of a sale on the new silk!

            Will wandered on, this time paying attention to the goods on offer, and ignoring his thoughts. Losing himself in the pleasures of market day, he realized guiltily that he was having a good time. A voice nearby interrupted him.

            "Camellias!" The middle aged townswoman manning the flower stall was calling for trade, waving a fresh bunch of camellias in the air. 

            _Elizabeth__'s favourite flower Will remembered, and, without thinking, walked over the road to purchase a bunch. It was only when he found himself clutching four of the pink flowers tied with string, his purse a penny lighter, that he remembered. Depression clouded his mind again, and he headed back to the blacksmith's shop, swinging the flowers down by his side._

            Flinging the camellias onto a hot work surface just inside the door, Will sat down heavily on a stool, exhaling. Mr. Brown was nowhere to be seen, and Will guessed he was upstairs, sleeping off a hangover. Determined to keep busy, he took a red hot-tipped sword from the fire and selected a hammer to mould it into shape. Pounding away, he soon forgot his troubles in the sweltering heat of the workshop.

*****

            Back at the big house, Jack had thought hard, and managed to come to a decision about the future, realizing that he didn't want to let Elizabeth and their child go. He wanted them to always be with him, and he wanted to get Will out of the picture forever. He was determined that the younger man would not marry Elizabeth, she belonged to Jack now, and he intended it to stay that way.

            "Come wiv me."

            Elizabeth was startled. "Come… where?"

            "On the Black Pearl. Come and live wiv me. You and the baby. I'll see ye right, I promise. I'll look after ye"

            "I… I don't think the Black Pearl is a safe environment for a child to grow up in, Jack," she tried, playing for time.

            "Then I'll give 'er up. I'll sell 'er, and we can buy a house. In England. Or Tortuga. Or anywhere." He looked her earnestly in the eye, trying to convince her. "Anything, Elizabeth. Just come wiv me."

            "Jack…"

            "Say yes."

            "I don't know," she groaned, breaking away from his grip. She was half thrilled, half horrified that he was proposing to give up the life and ship that he loved for her.  

            She could see no way out of the situation without hurting Jack, and she didn't want to do that. She wasn't ready to give up the chance of a life with him, but needed first to arrange the thoughts in her head. Telling him politely that she would consider his offer, she put on a wrap and exited the house. She wanted to find somebody to talk to, and Jack was no longer a candidate. She walked aimlessly for a few minutes, before deciding to see Will. She wanted to see where she stood with him, and whether there was a possible future to their relationship. Pushing the heavy door to the smithy open a crack, she peeked inside. Will was hammering away at a red, malleable piece of metal. His forehead was pouring with sweat and he was deep in concentration. Pushing it open further to allow herself entrance, she walked cautiously into the room, and shut the door with a heavy thud. Distracted by the noise, Will looked round and saw Elizabeth standing inside the shop, staring at him. Neither of them knew what to say, and Will stood there, his hammer still raised, waiting for her to speak.

            "Hello Will," she said finally. "How are you?"

            He turned away from her, and began to pound on his sword again. Eventually, when he had got the tip the shape he wanted it, he thrust it back in the furnace, laid his hammer down and wiped his face with a dirty rag. His hair was soaking and untidy with perspiration. "I've been better."

            "Will, I'm so sorry, I can't-"

            "Stop it, Elizabeth," he commanded roughly, "your apologies won't change anything." 

            "Then what do we do?"

            Will rubbed his face, trying to decide. "I need more time to think, Elizabeth. I don't know if I can bring up another man's baby." He pulled a bench over, and gestured her to sit, while he leaned on a work surface. "I used to think I would do anything to have you by my side. I loved you so much, from the day we met 'till where we are now. And I loved you so much I couldn't bare the thought of anybody else loving you. Not Commodore Norrington, not Jack Sparrow, not anybody."

            "Loved?" asked Elizabeth in a small voice.

            "Loved."

            She sighed heavily, her heart feeling like a dead weight in her chest. "I see. Then I suppose you need no more time to think, do you?" He made no answer. "Well, I must be going now. Somebody has asked me a question and I need to give him an answer before it is too late." She walked slowly to the door and opened it, pausing before she walked out. "I've loved every minute I've spent with you, Will. Don't think too badly of me." Taking off her engagement ring, she placed it on a table by the door, and walked away.

*****

What will Elizabeth tell Jack? I need reviews! Thanks a lot.


	10. Confessions

Thanks for the reviews- here it is---

Chapter 10

Confessions

            Elizabeth could hear her heart in her ears as she walked the short distance home. She had never had to make such a life changing decision before, and she hated causing such distress to those she loved. _What will father think when he finds out_? She asked herself in horror. The facts presented themselves to her, each more shocking than the last. A broken engagement. Pregnant out of wedlock. Bearing the child of an infamous pirate. She exhaled heavily. To think when she and Will were first together she had thought they would live happily ever after! Ridiculing herself for her naïveté, she pulled her wrap tighter around herself as a chill wind started to blow. The market traders were packing up their wares and counting up their takings ready to go home, and the sky was darkening. Night was upon Port Royal. On reaching the house, Elizabeth straightened her dress and entered, heading straight for Jack in the drawing room. He was sitting alone, stirring the tea leaves in his cup slowly and thoughtfully. She cleared her throat and he looked up. When he saw her, he stood up quickly, almost knocking his cup and saucer off the table, and watched her expectantly. Gesturing for him to sit down again, which he did, she crossed the room and sat next to him.

            "I've decided," she told him, her heart fluttering. He nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat. "My answer will be… yes. I will come with you." 

            The smile crept slowly across his face as he comprehended her words. "'Lizabeth… that's wonderful." He grabbed her in a hug, and she let her arms surround his broad shoulders lightly. He was professing his gratitude and happiness, but she found she couldn't smile; she was too sad at what she would be saying goodbye to. 

            "Jack," she started as he finally released her, "I can't live on the ship."

            "Aye, I know that, love. We can live anywhere. Just tell me."

            "Well… I'd like to go to England. I have some family there. Besides, I don't want my baby staying here and being kidnapped by a pirate. Or running away with one." She smiled to show she was jesting. "London will be safer, won't it?"

            Jack grinned. "Course not love. 'Ow d'you think I got where I am now?" They both smiled at each other, Elizabeth feeling more cheerful. She still didn't want to leave Port Royal, but she would be glad to see London again. Curious, she wondered about Jack's origins.

            "Do you have any relatives left there?"

            Jack's face clouded over. "None that I remember, love." He pulled her into his arms again, and he was beginning to kiss her, but she stopped him.

            "Wait- I have to tell my father."

            "Now? It's getting late… why don't we go to bed, then tell him together tommorer?"

            "I doubt he'd appreciate that, Jack. I have to tell him tonight. If you're tired, I will ask the maid to make up one of the beds-"

            "Am I not staying with you?" Jack was surprised and disappointed.

            "Not tonight, Jack. I need some space." She turned away from him to avoid any more questions, and rang the bell for a maid. One came at once.

            "Yes Miss Swann?"

            "Maria, please make up one of the spare beds tonight- Jack!" Jack had stood up, and was wrapping his arms around Elizabeth's slender waist from behind. Both Elizabeth and Maria were mortified, the maid not knowing where to look, but Jack grinned brazenly, resting his chin on Elizabeth's right shoulder. "As I was saying, please make up one of the guest beds, for Mr. Sparrow here to go to immediately. Thank you."

            "Very good, Miss," the maid replied, delighted. This was the best gossip she had ever come across; the polite and respectable Elizabeth Swann was having an affair with a very undignified gentleman! She hurried to complete her task so that she might tell the other servants back in the kitchen.

            When the maid came back to inform that the bed was ready, Jack took his leave, kissing Elizabeth on the cheek, and she asked the maid where her father was. The maid told her he was in his private study, and Elizabeth dismissed her. She knocked on the door of his study, and he greeted her kindly.

            "Hello, my dear! Are you feeling any better this evening?"

            "A little, father." Elizabeth sat down on a brown leather chair that he was proffering to her. Her arms were trembling with nerves, and she felt sick. She was dreading telling him. "I have some news for you."

            "Good news, I hope?" remarked the Governor mildly, dipping his quill in the inkwell and beginning to address a letter.

            "Well… no, not really. Firstly… Will and I have broken off our engagement." She waited for the news to sink in, and for her father to reply. He hesitated, then turned around to look at her.

            "But- but Elizabeth… you were quite sure that you wanted to marry him! Why, breaking off your engagement with the Commodore to marry William, and now announcing to me that you are not going to marry him either? I don't know what to do with you, Elizabeth, I really don't! Sometimes I wonder-"

            "Wait!" Elizabeth interrupted, alarmed. "There's more. Jack Sparrow is here. Do you remember him?"

            "Of course I remember him." Governor Swann looked at Elizabeth as if she'd gone mad. "I wouldn't forget about such an uncouth fellow like him."

            "Yes. Well. Jack will be sailing to England soon, and I will be sailing with him. We're going to go and live in London. Together."

            "Elizabeth… what does this mean? Are you and Sparrow engaged?" 

            "No… I'm just going to live with him." She couldn't bring herself to tell her father about the baby.

            "If the Commodore finds out that Captain Sparrow is in the town, I doubt he will be pleased."

            "Did I hear you correctly? Am I receiving a threat from my own father?" asked Elizabeth, incredulous.

            "I make no threat as such, Elizabeth. But, as the presence of a dangerous fugitive in the town which I am responsible for has been raised to my attention, I feel it is my duty to act sensibly upon the situation."

            "I see. So you're going to have him arrested. And you would willingly betray me in this way?"

            "I am not betraying you, Elizabeth, I am trying to protect you," sighed Governor Swann. "What were you planning on doing when you arrived in London in the company of a pirate? Sparrow is a wanted man; he will be caught within the confines of land and you will be left on your own. Everything you own will be taken from you when the debt collectors come for him. I urge you; think about what you are proposing to do. You are much safer staying here among your friends."

            Elizabeth thought for a few moments. Although she hated to admit it, she knew her father was right. But she had no choice; she wanted a father for their baby, and she did not want to be alone herself. And there was no way a baby could live on the Black Pearl- just thinking about it made her shudder. "I'm going to have a baby," she blurted out. Her father shook his head.

            "I knew there was something you weren't telling me before. And is- is Mr. Sparrow the father?"

            She nodded. "I've known for a few weeks. That's why Will and I are no longer together. I need Jack with me. And you know we can't live on that boat of his! What will we do, father?"

            "This is a difficult situation, Elizabeth. But I advise you most strongly, _stay away from Jack Sparrow_. You can stay here, arrangements can be made. I'll help you. There will always be somebody there for you, I promise."

            Elizabeth considered her father's words. He was right, she couldn't leave with Jack, and she wouldn't be alone even if her baby had no father close by. "Alright, father. I'll stay."

            They both rose from their seats, and Governor Swann patted Elizabeth awkwardly on the shoulder. He was not comfortable with showing affection, having been brought up in a strict household, but felt this occasion required some tactility. Holding Elizabeth at arms length and smiling at her fondly, he thanked God that he was able to put some sense into her young head. Elizabeth yawned, and excused herself to go to bed. The Governor turned back to his correspondence, but just before she left, remembered something.

            "Elizabeth, dear? I will arrange a suitable man for you to marry as soon as possible."

            She stopped, turning to look at him. "Excuse me?"

            "Well, I can't have you presenting me with an illegitimate grandchild, can I?" He spoke as if Elizabeth was an imbecile, and she was affronted.

            "Oh, so I must marry the first man who comes along, so that you will not have the shame?" 

            "Of course not Elizabeth; the man will have certain qualities which I would expect of my son-in-law."

            "Indeed? And what would these qualities be? Money? Influence? Power?"

            "My dear, all I am doing is trying to do is give you a secure home-"

            "Nonsense! You couldn't be more delighted that I am no longer marrying Will, in fact, this situation is profitable to you! Now you can marry me to a rich man with prospects, instead of 'just a blacksmith'! All this is to you is a means to an end! How dare you treat me like that?!" Elizabeth's hands were planted on her hips and, her cheeks blazed with so much fury she could not find the words to speak it.

            "Elizabeth, I only want what's best for you, can you understand that?"

            "You want what's best for you, that's why you tried to marry me off to the Commodore in the first place. I have to go. I'm not listening to anymore of your lies." And with that, Elizabeth left the room and ascended the staircase to her chamber.

            Governor Swann shook his head. Elizabeth was a handful; he would never have dreamed of being so rebellious in his youth. _Perhaps I am being too liberal with her? He wondered. With her mother's death traumatizing her as a child, he had let her get away with anything. _Yes_, he decided, _it's time to start being more firm with her_. He did feel guiltily pleased about the circumstances- maybe he could see whether Commodore Norrington's proposal could be renewed? He wanted him as a husband for Elizabeth, and this time he would make sure Elizabeth accepted. She needed to be taught to recognize an opportunity when she came across one._

*****

            Elizabeth was sitting on her bed, rocking back and forth with anger as she tried to work out what to do. She couldn't stay in Port Royal if her father was planning on marrying her to the sort of man she had contempt for, but how could they live in London if it was likely that Jack would be caught?

*****

Alrighty! Thanks for reading everybody, that chapter was hard to write! And loong… oh well! Please review!


	11. All my love, forever

Thanks for the reviews, maties!

Chapter 11

All my love, forever

            After contemplating for some while, Elizabeth made a decision. She rose from the bed, and went across to her mahogany dressing table, where she sat down at the quilted silk chair. There were four small drawers in the antique table, and she pulled the gold gilt handle of the bottom left one to reveal its contents- a beautiful, monogrammed stationary set her father had bought her when her governess was teaching her how to write letters. She selected a piece of the water marked writing paper and an elaborate quill, then began to write. The letter was long and painful, but she eventually finished, and using one of the candles from the wall sconce, sealed it with her own stamp and addressed it. She placed the letter in the secret compartment of the top left hand draw, in which she had once hidden the Aztec gold medallion. Satisfied, she went back to bed, but could not sleep.

            In the morning, Elizabeth was woken by Estrella placing a basin of warm water on a cloth atop the dressing table for her to wash her face. Taking a few seconds to register who the other occupant of her bedroom was, Elizabeth sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes, and then realized it was Estrella. She quickly scrambled out of bed, rustling the bedclothes and startling the maid.

            "Excuse me, Miss Swann," Estrella apologized, taking one of Elizabeth's bodices from where it was draped across the screen to be washed.

            "Estrella… Estrella!" cried Elizabeth, almost tripping over her bedspread, which had fallen to the floor in her haste to prevent the maid from leaving.

            "Yes ma'am?"

            "I have a favour to ask of you." She wore an apologetic expression, as she didn't want to put the maid in a difficult position. Opening her dresser drawer, Elizabeth retrieved the letter from under the main compartment, and held it out to Estrella. "I appreciate that it's not your duty, but I am asking you to do this for me, not as my father's employee. Would you be so kind as to give this to Will Turner today? Without my father's knowledge?"

            Estrella took the letter. It was simply address 'Will'. "I don't know, Miss…"

            "Please. It's very important. And you won't get into any trouble, I promise. Please?"

            "Well… very well, Miss Swann. I shall deliver it to Mr Turner today."

            "Thank you so much."

            "You're welcome. Is there anything else you're needing?"

            "No, thank you Estrella. Oh! Do you know if Mr Sparrow has woken yet?"

            "Yes, Miss, he most certainly has," Estrella said, with a giggle in her voice. Elizabeth blushed in embarrassment for whatever her guest may have done.

            "Thank you. You may send Amelia in."

            After Amelia, the maid servant, had helped Elizabeth to put on her corseted dress, she went downstairs for breakfast. The cook had grilled sole, and prepared fresh fruits and rough bread, and Governor Swann and Jack Sparrow were already seated at the large table. At Elizabeth's entry to the room, her father stood up to greet her, and Jack hurriedly followed suit, bowing. Elizabeth could tell by her father's expression that he was less than pleased with the company, and the tension in the room suddenly increased. After a pause, Elizabeth began to walk to the table again, and her father moved out a chair for her to sit on. Both men watched her, vying for her attention, as she served herself from the platters in the centre.

            "Jack, please can you pass me an orange?" At her request, Jack reached eagerly for one of the peeled oranges, and passed it to her, smiling. "Thank you."

            "Elizabeth, our talk last night-" the Governor began, but Elizabeth interrupted.

            "No. I don't want to talk about it now." Silence descended on the trio again, but Jack smirked at the Governor, amused and triumphant. He received a glare in return, and went back to his plate of fruit.

            That morning was uncomfortable to everybody except Jack; it seemed even the servants were subdued by the discord in the Swann household. The day passed into afternoon, and Elizabeth found the time to talk to Jack alone when her father went to visit a magistrate about suspicious imports. The pair again went to the drawing room to discuss the future, but this time Elizabeth asked for no interruptions.

            "Jack, there is a slight problem," Elizabeth began, once they were seated. He looked at her with anxiety in his eyes, and she continued. "My father is not going to allow me to leave. He doesn't know whether I'm going or not at the moment, but I know he'd do everything to stop us if he knew."

            "Love, there's nothing to worry about. We can escape easily enough-"

            "Wait a minute Jack. I'm not so certain I can come anymore," Elizabeth told him. "You're a pirate, you belong on the sea; if you start to live on land you'll be caught."

            Jack sighed in relief. Elizabeth's argument was obviously trivial: he was the great Jack Sparrow, nobody could catch him! "'Lizabeth, don't scare me like that! Living off the ocean'll be easy enough. I'll shave off this-" he gestured to his hair and beard- "change me name and we'll live where nobody knows who I am. Like London. Savvy?"

            Elizabeth thought about it. When Jack put it like that, it seemed simple enough. She smiled tightly. "You're right. We'll just have to be careful."

            Jack grinned. "So we're still goin'?"

            She nodded. "But we still have to get away without my father knowing, which means we'll have to leave tomorrow. I'll tell him today that I've decided not to go."

            "An' I'll stay somewhere else tonight," Jack added. Elizabeth felt a strange sense of loss. She had liked the thought of sleeping under the same roof as him. Jack sensed this, and grinned again. "Miss me, will ye?" Feeling indignant, she shook her head, but his grin simply widened. "Maybe I'll stay with young William," he jested.

            Elizabeth turned away, annoyed. "Please don't joke about that, Jack."

            His smile disappeared. "You still love him." She didn't contradict him, and he suddenly felt angry. He was offering her a chance of a new life- he was even giving up his beloved ship for her, and she was still thinking about this man who had left her. 

            "I can't help it. I don't want to," she lied, "but he saved my life, and we've been through a lot together. I'm just having a difficult time letting go of that."

            Jack was still not happy. "I don't wan' to hear 'im mentioned again."

            Elizabeth didn't want to argue with Jack, but she was angry and indignant by his arrogant attitude. "You have no right to tell me how to behave!" she shouted. They glared at each other for a few minutes, each daring the other to make the first move. Jack backed down first; Elizabeth was a stubborn girl.

            "Aye, I suppose yer right, as usual. I'll find somewhere else to kip. What taverns d'yave around 'ere?"

            "There's an inn down near the bakery that can rent you a room. Nobody from the Navy will go in the in there. They think it's dirty. But it'll do."

            "Nofin's too 'umble for Captain Jack Sparrow!" He grinned again, trying to lighten the mood. Elizabeth relaxed slightly, but she still seemed tense, so he kissed her on the cheek before striding to the door.

            "Jack!" Elizabeth stopped him just before he walked out. He spun on his heel to face her.

            "Aye?"

            "Be here to collect me at half past six tomorrow morning. My father sleeps until eight. I'll be waiting just outside the gates. Don't be late." Jack nodded in acknowledgement.

*****

            Will had been surprised at a disturbance while he was polishing a sword he had just finished. It was midday on Sunday, and everybody but him should have been eating luncheon with their family. However, he was proved wrong when Estrella, a maid from the Governor's house, entered his shop. They had known each other since they were children and had played together, but their mild friendship had been weakened when respective jobs took them their separate ways. They had crossed paths a few times during adulthood, and shared a common understanding of each other, as they were both working class. Today, Estrella entered the smithy with a smile on her face. He put down his tools and smiled back, for the first time that day. Affectionately, they embraced briefly, and Will kissed her on the cheek in greeting.

            "Estrella, it's nice to see you. How are things at the big house?" Although Will knew from Elizabeth what was going on at the Governor's house, Estrella had a completely different perspective, and would tell Will details of interest to her, but which Elizabeth would take for granted.

            "It's all well. The Governor's started 'is drinkin' again, though. Keep findin' bottles of wine when I'm cleanin' under the bed." Estrella normally kept these little facts is confidence, but knew Will was no gossip. 

            "I see. What have you come for, Estrella?" Will saw no point in participating in small talk while he waited for the Estrella's real agenda to be revealed.

            Estrella took out the letter from the folds of her dress. "From Miss Swann."

            Will read the name on the envelope. "I see. She asked you to give this to me?"

            "Begged me, more like." Estrella snorted. Seeing Will's apprehensive face, she changed her tone to sympathy. "I know it must be hard for you, Will. Elizabeth told me what 'appened." His eyes widened in surprise. It wasn't commonplace for the upper class to share such intimate details with their servants. Although, he thought, Estrella and Elizabeth had also known each other since they were young, so they were closer than most. "An' I know it must be terrible for you to think about. But Miss Swann loves you; she's been in a state for days. She was desperate for me to give you this letter. Just give 'er a chance."

            Will was surprised that Estrella was so concerned. "Fine. I'll read it. I'll read it now if you want. But it doesn't mean anything will change."

            Estrella nodded and handed the envelope over. "'Bye Will," she said, as she headed for the door. He raised his hand in farewell.

            When she had gone, Will left the sweltering heat of the workshop for the small sitting room in the back. He was guaranteed privacy; Will couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Mr Brown in that room, and he would hear the opening of the heavy door if any customers entered the shop, unlikely as that was. It was modestly decorated; the floor was of old wooden boards and the walls were bare save for one silhouette sketch of a woman. This was unframed, and Will had always been slightly curious about it. But not today. The only thing that mattered at the moment was the letter. There were three padded wooden arm chairs arranged around a small table on uneven legs, on which stood an empty hip flask. Will sat down on one of the chairs, leaning so far forward that he could rest both elbows on the table, which wobbled under his touch. He turned the letter over to break the seal, and took the two folded sheets out of the envelope, and began to read.

_            Dear Will,_

_                        I have never told you how much I love you. Perhaps you do not want to know now, now you no longer love me back. But perhaps you do, deep in your heart. Perhaps you are trying to make me upset. Pride tells me to put this quill down now, before I do any more harm. But my heart tells me to keep writing. Do you remember the time the travelling show came to __Port Royal_? Do you remember when we stayed in the town square after the show had finished, and the viola player played that song just for us to dance to? The young actress had come out from her cart, dressed only in her undergarments, and sang those words as I looked into your eyes. I still remember them now. __

_            When my breath is dying… when I can't keep the tears from my eyes… when the day comes I'll be crying… crying to you that I've never loved like this… I do not want it to end… I'll love you 'til the rose petals fall and the light dies in your eyes…and I'll die with it._

_            Will, I know the girl was making those words up as she sang that song, just from watching us. It sent shivers down my back. She knew how much I was in love with you. So now I'm going to tell you what she saw._

_            I have always loved you, and this is no insincere romantic poem that I am writing. I have never believed in love at first sight and I never will. It is not possible. But as we were growing up together, I saw how compassionate, gentle and wonderful you were, and it made me ache to be near you. When we were younger and I told you I enjoyed watching you work at the blacksmith's, I was lying. I just wanted to be with you. Every time I left you, I felt a sense of loss and longing, that was only satisfied when I saw you again. When we were together… I know no words to describe it. As we became older, I got better at knowing how to hide how much I loved you, but I felt hurt when it seemed you did not share the same feelings. You would not even call me by my first name. When I received a proposal from the Commodore, I knew there was a deadline on my love. If you did not show me the same love in seven days, I was going to try and end my feelings, and marry the man who was asking me. _

_            The abduction changed everything, but at the time, I thought not for the better. The thought of losing you forever was far worse than marrying the Commodore, so I agreed to him to save your life. Later, when Barbossa was dead, it seemed that you were going to kiss me for a moment. But it was not to be, so I finally said goodbye to the love I had carried for you, and we returned to __Port Royal_. That day, I felt something had died within me, because it seemed you did not care for me.__

_            When Jack was about to be hanged, you finally said the words I had been waiting to hear since I was a child. __Elizabeth__. I should have told you everyday from the moment I met you… I love you. They rang out in my mind, and I could barely believe it. The first time we kissed, I knew the empty feeling inside was gone forever. _

_            Well, do you know something, Will? That feeling has returned. And it is worse than before. So bad I can hardly breathe at the moment. It feels good to say what I am feeling, but it does not solve the problem. Do you recall the saying, "it is better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all"? Whoever said that was wrong. The feeling of having lost you is even more terrible than the feeling of unrequited love I had before. I cannot believe I ruined what my heart had desired forever. I will love you 'til the rose petals fall and the light dies in your eyes… and I'll die with it._

_            I am begging, leaving my pride aside, for you to forgive me. I will make no excuses for what happened. But please, if you have any love left for me, take me back. I may be leaving __Port Royal__ soon. That depends, partly on what I decide to do, and partly whether you decide if you can love me again. Come to the house. If I am not there, run to the harbour, and you may catch me before I sail. _

_            If not, then goodbye. I will never forget you. Again I beg, don't think too badly of me._

_            I will always love you, Will._

_            All my love, forever,_

_            Your __Elizabeth___

*****

Will the letter change Will's mind? Will Elizabeth fall for Jack? Will Governor Swann's drinking problems stop? Tune in next week to find out…

Sorry about that. Where was I. Please review, and I will try and write the next chapter up ASAP.


	12. It doesn't change a thing

Welcome to the next chapter, hope you enjoy!

Chapter 12

It doesn't change a thing

            Will slowly put the letter down on the table. Reading the letter made him want to smile and cry both at the same time. So Elizabeth had always loved him back. He had often wondered whether she felt the same way, or whether her feelings were just temporary infatuation or a way out of marrying Commodore Norrington. Elizabeth had rarely even told him she loved him. After the last conversation they had had, Will had decided that she could not love him that much if she was preparing to let go without a fight. The letter was a complete surprise, and he was not prepared for it. He was touched, of course, and flattered at the compliments, but was he happy? It was good to know that she really did love him, but it wasn't enough. It didn't erase the facts. She was still having a baby that wasn't his. _Elizabeth__'s always been well spoken, thought Will, _she's good with words. And all that poetry she reads. Must make her romantic.__

_            The letter doesn't change a thing._

            Will folded the two sheets neatly and replaced them in the envelope, leaving it face down on the table. Going back to his sword, he worked without thinking, just concentrating on hammering the red hot sheaf of metal. He pounded and pounded, harder and harder, until the metal became too thin and the sword broke in the middle. Then he angrily knocked the ruined weapon off the surface with the hammer and sat in the corner to wallow in self pity.

*****

            Meanwhile, the Governor was visiting the house of the Commodore, not, as he

had told Elizabeth, having a meeting with the magistrate. _Chances would be a fine thing_,

he thought, bitterly. Magistrate Draven had become a strange fellow of late; work seemed to have become a foreign word for him, and he had all but retired. The purpose of Governor Swann's visit to the Commodore was, of course, the renewal of an engagement to his daughter. The Governor walked the short distance to the other man's house, while trying to phrase his request in his head. _It's almost as if I'm the one proposing, he thought with some amusement. Stopping outside the Norrington's house, he looked up to admire the building. It was one of the finest in the town, due to Norrington's authoritative position, Governor Swann's favour of him, and the assumption that the Commodore would marry Elizabeth. Knocking three times on the impressive-looking front door, he stood back to look at the imposing house once again. Made of limestone bricks, it was very large, although some of the brick work had been eroded by the weather, contorting the stone into ripples and strange shapes._

            "Good day, sir." Norrington's butler answered the door quickly. The Commodore lived alone, and yet had seven staff; therefore they were instantly ready at his command.

            "Good day. I wish to speak to the Commodore."

            "Please come in, Governor Swann. I will inform the Commodore of your presence immediately."

            "Thank you," Governor Swann replied courteously. Butlers always intimidated him. His own and those of people he had visited were so well spoken that they made him feel inadequate and uneducated, as though he should be serving them. Subconsciously, he had always harboured a suspicion that they were mocking him.

            "Governor Swann!" Norrington's voice disturbed Swann from his idle musings. "What a pleasant surprise. I hope nothing is the matter?"

            "No, everything is in order, Commodore. It is a personal matter- I have a request to make of you, if I could take up a moment of your time?"

            "Certainly. Please come through. Would you like a beverage?" The Commodore was extremely curious about the Governor's strange manner. He seemed almost nervous. Swann declined his need for refreshment, and the Commodore led him through to the drawing room. Sitting down, he prepared to hear what the Governor had to say. "You have my full attention, Governor."

            "Yes. Well, the nature of my visit concerns my daughter," Swann began.

            "Elizabeth?" blurted out Norrington in surprise. Then he felt foolish. How many daughters did the Governor have?

            "Urm- yes, Elizabeth," agreed Governor Swann, looking at Norrington oddly. "Circumstances with herself and William Turner have changed." The Commodore sat up in interest. "And I was hoping that perhaps… perhaps you would be willing to consider..?"

            "Proposing to her again?"

            "Yes, that's right."

            "Well…" the Commodore was shocked, but could not hide his interest. He didn't love Elizabeth by any stretch of the imagination, but she was a pretty, pleasant young girl who would be bound impress… those who needed impressing. Not to mention her wealthy and noble background. On the other hand, she had rejected him in favour of a blacksmith. That had been a dreadful blow to his pride, no matter how hard he tried to mask it by wishing them luck. The decision was difficult, although his desire for a wife was greater than his pride. Still, it would do not harm to have the Governor hanging on for a while.

            "What do you say?" The Commodore's silence was making the Governor uneasy.

            "I will certainly consider it, Governor Swann. However, you may know that I have started to court Reverend Twyman's daughter, Stephanie, whom I find a very charming and delightful girl. The Constable himself is a very generous man, who has made it clear that my marrying Stephanie would be a very profitable action." 

            Although Governor Swann was taken aback by the Commodore's blatant blackmail proposition, he was by no means disappointed. He admired men who knew how to make the best of any situation. "I see. Well, you know how generous I myself can be. For example, take a look at this fine house."

            "This house was a result of my dedication to the Royal Navy, Governor Swann. If I were to marry Elizabeth, I doubt my income would be enough to maintain this large house as well as our family."

            "I understand your concern. Would a generous dowry help this problem?"

            "It may at first, but there will be other problems." The Commodore rose from his chair, and paced around the room, pretending to casually ponder. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Governor hanging on his every word. He was enjoying this!

*****

            Elizabeth was reading a book in the drawing room, anxiously waiting for her father to come home. She was uncomfortable about lying to him, but there was no way she could let him try to marry her to somebody she didn't love again. Turning the pages of the novel, she could barely concentrate on the words. They were long and complicated, the sentences complex, which Elizabeth would have found difficult to understand anyway. With her concentration what it was currently, the book seemed to be written in a foreign language which made no sense to her. Annoyed, she threw it down. Just at that moment, Elizabeth heard the front door open and ran into the hall. Sure enough, it was her father, looking rather haggard but pleased with himself. He gave her a strange look when he saw her, which was perhaps something between pride and fury. She watched curiously as he tried to speak. Gradually, his face began to relax, and he greeted her normally.

            "Good day, Elizabeth."

            "Good day, father. I have something to say."

            "Oh yes?" her father inquired, looking very wary. "I also have something to say, young lady."

            "Why don't we go into the drawing room?" Elizabeth invited, and they entered it silently and both sat on the settle. "What I was going to say was that-"

            "Elizabeth!" he interrupted. "I have made a decision about your future which I expect you to abide by. Now, the Commodore has told me that he would still be prepared to make you his wife, and I have told him that you will marry him."

            Elizabeth thought about it. She was bubbling with rage at her father's interference, but decided it would be easier to humour him now, and then escape the next day as planned. "Father, how dare you interfere in my affairs?" she shouted, so as not to arouse his suspicions.

            "Elizabeth, I am your father, and I am responsible for you. You will marry Commodore Norrington, because I say so!"

            "Well… he is a good man. It could have been worse. You're right, I will marry him." Elizabeth had not meant to give in so easily, she knew it looked suspicious, but she couldn't resist seeing the look on her father's face. It was worth it: he looked as if he had been physically hit. He was in complete shock, and Elizabeth inwardly laughed. _What a terrible daughter I must be, she thought, amused,_ if he is this shocked when I agree with him!__

            Elizabeth got up and left the room, and the Governor tried to comprehend what had just happened. Had Elizabeth… had Elizabeth _listened to him_? Pleased with himself, he sat back. He finally seemed to have his daughter under control, after nineteen long years, and she was going to fulfil what had been his ambition for her for about seven of them. It had come at a price, though. He shuddered to think about what he had had to promise the Commodore before he would agree to the marriage. Fifty acres of land for farming after he left the Navy. Management of a sugar plantation on the west side of Jamaica. Ownership of two other residential properties in Port Royal. The Commodore had known what he was doing, and Governor Swann cursed himself for letting Norrington know how keen he was for the marriage straight away. He should have simply told him Elizabeth wanted to consider an offer; he didn't believe Norrington's story about Stephanie Twyman at all. Come to think of it, he had never even seen them together before, although there was a rumour. The Commodore had probably just taken advantage of this rumour. What a fool he must think of the Governor!

*****

Elizabeth was sitting in her chamber, feeling guilty about the Commodore. Even though she would never see him again after the next day, she did feel sorry that she would be rejecting him twice. Mind you, she did always think he was too pompous and stubborn. He could do with being taken down a level. Angry with herself for thinking such things, Elizabeth kicked the foot of the bed, stumping her toe hard and transferring the emotional pain and anger into physical. Feeling better, she rubbed her foot, and begun to think about Will. She didn't want to. She wanted to let go of him, seeing as he did not seem to be interested in her anymore, but she couldn't stop. She would be occupied with something else, when the image of him would fly into her mind. She sied, awkwardly trying to lie down on her bed without the corset getting in the way. _You never know what you have until you lose it, she thought. It was true. She didn't use to think about Will this often. She just missed him so much, and hated not being able to go and see him. Looking at the mantel clock on her dressing table, she tried to think what Will would be doing at that time. It was half past three, so he would still be working. He liked Sundays; they were quiet, as many of the residents of the town were good Christians who refused to work on the Sabbath. Or else, they were just too lazy to work on the Sabbath. Either way, Will liked to work all day long on Sunday, resting only at eleven o' clock and four o' clock, and work shorter days during the week, because there were more people around._

            Walking around her room, Elizabeth tried to remember everything about Will. It was strange the way you recalled such small details as the smell of a person without thinking about it. She could remember he smelled, but there were no words to describe it. It was completely individual. Sitting back down on the bed, she felt depressed again. She had lost the most precious person to her because of her own mistakes. Feeling her stomach, she wondered what Will would think if he found out she was running away with Jack. For a second, she harboured a fantasy of him running down to her house, crying "Elizabeth!" up to her window, then declaring his love for her in the middle of the stone drive, in front of everybody outside. It was something she had fantasized about before they had got together, but never as strongly as this. 

*****

            Will wasn't letting himself think about Elizabeth. He was too scared about what he would do if he allowed himself to. Instead, he focused on his hate of Jack. He couldn't believe that the man who helped him save Elizabeth's life had ruined it for both of them. He and Elizabeth loved each other, why did external forces have to tear them apart? He knew it was Elizabeth's fault as much as Jack's, but he just didn't understand why it had had to happen to them? Couldn't Jack just be alone with a woman for one night without having to have his way with her? Will took an angry swig of the brandy he had found in Mr Brown's cupboard, trying to dilute the pain with alcohol. However, he swallowed too much at once, and it sent him into a coughing fit and burning his throat at the same time. Furious, he flung the glass bottle onto the floor, where it rolled some way across the room before hitting the leg of a table, the drink flowing out of it until only a little remained. Will watched its passage, wondering how this had happened to him. He wasn't a drinker. If Elizabeth saw him now, she would pity him, and he didn't want pity. Standing up, he decided to do something to make Elizabeth jealous. He snatched his leather waistcoat from the back of a chair, opened the door of the shop and strode out.

*****

Thanks for all my reviews, faithful reviewers! Please repeat excellent performance by reviewing again!


	13. It was as if he and the pirate had excha...

Here it is! I hope everbody likes this next chapter!

Chapter 13

It was as if he and the pirate had exchanged lives

            The Commodore came round to the house during early evening. He was wearing a formal suit, and carried in his pocket the engagement ring that he had bought to propose to Elizabeth several months before. He was pleased that it was more impressive than William Turner's; the ring was made from platinum, with a four carat diamond sitting in the centre, flanked on either side by a two carat sapphire. Although he had not purchased it entirely on his own (his wealthy mother back in Hampshire had contributed a great deal towards the cost, delighted that her son would be marrying into such a good family), he was pleased on how the ring reflected on his standing. Knowing that Elizabeth would accept for definite this time, Commodore Norrington smirked smugly, thinking of the possibilities ahead. They could buy a house in England, and stay there while their children were out of school for the holidays. The children would stay at boarding school there, of course. With the dowry from Governor Swann, Norrington could invest in plantations in the Caribbean, as well as being able to travel to make investments around the world.

            Arriving at the house, Norrington was let in by the butler, and met Elizabeth in the drawing room. He approved when he saw her- she was freshly dressed in a blue silk dress with a tight corset, and her hair was in tousled curls. She looked like she had made herself ready for him, and she was smiling pleasantly.

             "My father tells me you have a question to ask me, Commodore Norrington?" she asked innocently, sitting down.

            "Why yes, Miss Swann. I came to ask if-" Norrington bent to one knee to be at eye level with Elizabeth "- you would think about reconsidering my proposal, and becoming my wife?"

            They were both play acting, Elizabeth realized, as she pretended to be surprised. "James, that is a lovely offer. I would be delighted to accept," she lied.

            Norrington took the ring out of his pocket, and slipped it slowly onto her fourth finger. They both knew it fit, as Elizabeth had worn it previously, but smiled nonetheless when it sat there, sparkling. "I will always take good care of you, Elizabeth. As my wife, you will live in comfort and happiness for the rest of your life. If you want for anything, I will do my best do give it to you…" Elizabeth tuned out as James gave her his speech. She found him so boring, talking all the time, and began to wonder what Will and Jack were doing.

*****

            Jack had entered an inn called "_The Flying Swann_", and looked around. Although cleaner and lighter than the ones in Tortuga, the smell of alcohol and men drinking gave Jack a sense of familiarity. The inn was smoky and filled with low tables, at which were seated half- drunk middle aged men having their afternoon pint (or six) of beer. A portly barman was irritably cleaning out glasses with a white cloth, which he tucked under the bar when he saw Jack. 

            "Can I help you?" he asked, annoyed at being disturbed.

            "You most certainly can, sir," said Jack slowly, deliberately trying to antagonise the man, "I'll take a quart of yer best rum and the finest room you have fer the night."

            The barman squinted suspiciously. "A quart?"

            "A mug, then," shrugged Jack. "And the room?"

            "Yes, I've one spare… that'll be one and sixpence, and tuppence for the rum." Jack looked inside his empty purse as his drink was served up, then glanced around the room. Three men sat in the far corner, playing cards for money and trinkets. He signalled to the barman to give him a minute, then carried his rum over to the gambling group. 

            "Count me in, gentlemen," he declared, taking his compass from his waist and flinging it onto the table. He pulled over a stool as one of the men dealt him four cards. Jack didn't know what they were playing, but he didn't ask. That was showing weakness. Instead of playing, he watched a few turns with interest, until he grasped the concept. He couldn't remember the name of the game, but was sure he had played before. Reading the expression of the man next to him, he placed one card face down on the table and watched his reaction. The man stared at him for a moment, before placing one of his own cards on the table, and turning it over. This threw Jack. Not sure what to do next, he continued to stare, until the other man took Jack's card from under his fingers and placed it with his own.

            "Y'alright, mate?" asked another of the men, disconcerted at his fellow player's silence. 

            "Aye," came the short reply. Still playing by ear, Jack placed the card from his opponent in the centre of the table, making eye contact with each of the players. His move seemed to be approved of. Each of them placed another card on top, and the dealer dealt another four cards on top of that, and then another card to each of them. Again, Jack watched the other men's' moves, finally taking a card from the pile, as this seemed to be the right thing to do. A short while later, after a few more mirrored moves from Jack, everybody placed their cards face up on the table. A couple of moments, while everybody glanced at the other cards, and the other men frowned disgustedly.

            "Lucky bastard," one said to Jack. "One more move and I'd have beaten you."

            Jack realized, with a flash of satisfaction, that he'd won. Won at a game he didn't understand! Chuckling gleefully, he pulled the prizes towards him. There wasn't much; about seven shillings, a small knife, some kind of hat, a smoking pipe made from false tortouishell and, of course, his compass back. Jack snapped the latter back onto his belt, poured the coins into his purse, and swaggered up to the bar. He presented the barman with the money for the drink and the room, and ordered another rum, to which the barman obliged, happy that he'd been paid. Just then, a pretty girl dressed fairly casually in a loose, lilac dress rushed into the bar, in a state of distress. Sitting on a tall stool at the bar, she hit the wooden surface, emitting a yelp as she did so. Jack looked at her in surprise and interest.

            "Uncle!" she cried, impatiently. The barman hurried over from the other side of the bar.

            "What is it, Stephanie? What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

            "That- good for nothing- Norrington has finished with me!" she exclaimed between heaving breaths. Jack curiously moved closer to hear the details. "He's getting married! He's marrying somebody else! Can you believe it?!" she cried to her sympathetic uncle, who offered her a glass of wine. Wrinkling her nose in distaste, she declined. "You know I don't drink." Instead, the barman fetched her a cup of water, which she swilled around, apparently deep in thought, as her uncle moved away to serve a customer.

            "I know 'ow you feel, love," Jack offered, leaning closer to her. He couldn't help it; it was second nature for him even though he already had Elizabeth. 

            Stephanie looked at him, startled. "What?"

            "I 'ad a girl, years ago. Broke me 'eart, she did. I loved 'er more than life itself, we were childhood sweethearts. Never apart, not even for a day, didn't think we could live without each other. She was my whole wo'ld, Daphne was. Always there for me, always knew how to make me 'appy." He gave a regretful shrug, and took a sip of rum.

            Stephanie turned towards Jack, enthralled. "What happened?"

            Jack fixed his brown eyes on her blue ones. "The mornin' we were due to be married, she came up to me while I was re'earsin' me vows in the church…" he paused for suspense "… she told me she was in love with me brother John, and they were runnin' off ter Singapore."

            Her eyes widened in shock and sympathy. "Singapore?!"

            He nodded. "Aye, Singapore. Never saw 'em again. She even took the ring I bought 'er,  I'd laboured years to keep 'er happy and comfortable, and she threw it all away."

            Stephanie was captivated by Jack's sad tale, and took a good look at him. His skin was lightly browned by the sun, and he had large dark eyes and prominent cheekbones. His eyes were heavily lined with kohl for accentuation, and his thin moustache led down to a beard, into which were braided beads. His hair was tangled and dark, and decorated with different types of beads, a large, silver ornament and some kind of bone. 

            "What happened then?" she asked, wanting to hear more.

            Jack tipped the rest of his drink into his mouth, grimacing as he swallowed. "I was a mess fer months. What's worse was, me family were happy for me brother, John. Even me own mam, she started tellin' all the neighbours she was delighted they were together, delighted that her oldest son was so 'appy. An' when I told 'er to stop talking about it, she called me a disloyal brother an' disowned me. Me dad too. So there I was, all alone, no Daphne, no mam, no family, no friends…" Jack knew his story was becoming even more ludicrous, but he could see Stephanie believed every word. Indicating her with his glass, he said "'Ow about you, then? Who's this madman that's gone off wi' somebody else?"

            She blushed and smiled at the compliment. "Oh, it's nowhere near as bad as what happened to you. It's just this man I was courting: powerful, rich and he was going to propose soon. That's what everybody said, anyway. I suppose they were right, because he did propose. Just not to me. Instead, he chose the girl he's been engaged to before, Elizabeth Swann. I don't know why he did it, but he did. Without even having the decency to tell me first."

            Jack stiffened at the mention of Elizabeth. "Elizabeth Swann- from the mansion up there? The Governor's daughter?"

            "Yes. And, to add insult to injury, an old friend of mine. I can't believe she'd betray me like that."

            "Betray you? You mean she said yes?!"

            "Of course. Why, do you know her?" Stephanie was puzzled by the man's reaction. She had assumed he was a merchant or sailor of some kind, they frequented the few bars in Port Royal, but it was unusual for them to know the residents.

            "I know of her. But let's not talk abou' the people who hurt us anymore. I fink what you really need is to forget this Norrington, love."

            "And I think you need to forget about Daphne and John," Stephanie replied. 

            "Who? Oh yes, Daphne." He smiled, but inwardly cursed himself for slipping. Something must be wrong with him.

            "So do you have anybody special at the moment, Mr- urm…?"

             "Oh. Sparrow. Jack Sparrow. _Captain _Jack Sparrow. And you are?"

            "Stephanie Twyman. Captain, eh? I suppose you're a merchant?"

            "Aye." Although Jack usually liked to tease women's fantasies by admitting he was a pirate, he was uncomfortably aware that Stephanie's uncle was watching them from the other end of the bar. "I'm in sugar. Just delivered a load off 'ere, met the Governor and 'is daughter a few hours ago. Just dropped me hat by her feet, looked up and-" Jack's story telling was this time having the opposite effect on Stephanie, and she looked back to her drink, bored. "Woulda been here sooner, if it weren't for the pirate attack on the way."

            She perked up with interest. "Pirates?!"

            "Aye. Pirates. Came at us from behind. Tried to raid us of all our cargo, but I 'ad me trusty sword at 'and, that captain never saw me comin'. Now they're somewhere down Davy Jones' Locker." 

            "Davy who?" she was confused, but impressed with this strong Captain's courage.

            "The sea, love," he explained kindly.

            "Goodness," she breathed, "that sounds exciting, you must be very brave!" He inclined his head modestly. "So anyway, _are_ you courting anybody at the moment..?"

            Jack had to think for a moment. _Was _he? There was a woman he was in love with, who was running away with him and having his baby, so he supposed they were courting. But then again, Elizabeth was still in love with Will and, apparently engaged to Norrington now. "Not at the minute, love." Well, even if they were, Elizabeth wanted to keep it a secret, and he respected that.

*****

            Will was woken by the sound of the clock from the church tower, as it chimed one, two, three, four, five, six, seven. Seven o' clock already? He looked around him and saw an unfamiliar room. He was lying in a low, hard bed with a  bedraggled blanket covering half of his legs, the faint light from an oil lamp in the corner of the room spilling onto his lower body. _Where am I? _He thought, trying to remember the past few hours. He remembered drinking in the smithy... wandering around for a while... he thought he'd gone into an unfamiliar tavern, because he couldn't place the image he had in his head. Feeling a cold flash of fear, he hoped to God he hadn't done anything with any women. Scanning the room quickly, and noting the absence of members of the opposite sex, he pushed the blanket off his legs and sat up. Taking a moment for his throbbing head to clear, he stood slowly, trying to stop the swaying, dizzying feeling. He took a look around him. The room was bare save for the small bed and the tiny table which held the lamp, and the walls were bare, whitewashed plaster. The floorboards were rough, uneven and stained with damp, and creaked when he put his weight on them. Trying to tread carefully, he gradually made his way across the room to the door, which he opened quietly, and looked out. Still not recognizing where he was, he walked out into a short hall which led to a spiral staircase. Will climbed down the stairs, ducking to avoid banging his already painful head on the low ceiling, and arrived at the bottom, in what he assumed was one of the less respectable taverns on the island. He had never been here before; looking around, he saw many drunken individuals staggering around, with a couple of girls standing in the corner. Spotting him, one of them bounded over, skirts flouncing.

            "Are you feeling better?" she asked with a worried expression. "You just fainted up there and I wasn't sure what to do, so I just put the blanket on you. I assumed you'd had too much to drink, I didn't know what else to do!" Her voice was anxious, almost maternal.

            "I'm- I'm fine… who are you?" He wasn't sure what to make of her. 

            "Elsie, don't you remember? I told you about an hour ago, before you blacked out. I suppose you must have been just drunk then!"

            Will squinted at her. She couldn't have been more than sixteen years old. "Why was I up there?"

            "I was going to satisfy your every need. That's what I do. Or your money back. But if you fell asleep, that's not my fault and I can't refund you!" she added, hastily.

            "Please don't tell me you're a-"

            "A what?" 

            _Where are your parents? _Thought Will, incredulously as he looked at the young girl's blank expression. "Fine. Keep the money. I don't care who you are, but just _don't tell anybody I was in here. _Understand?"

            "I understand. Goodbye Mr Sparrow."

            Will swore under his breath as he walked to the door. He was telling people he was Jack now? What was he doing? It was as if he and the pirate had exchanged lives- now Will had the bars, the copious amounts of alcohol and prostitutes, and Jack had Elizabeth and the potential of something Will had always wanted for himself: a family. Will wondered when exactly the change had occurred between them… he realized it must have been when he gave up Elizabeth. Was this what his life would be without her? He couldn't bare to think about it. Trying to organize his thoughts, he insisted out loud:

            "This isn't me!" 

            Rebecca Smith, a passer-by heading back to her husband, glanced nervously at Will clutching his head and hurried a little faster down the darkening street. Will watched her go. Wondering what to do, Will headed back to the smithy, thrusting his hands into the pocket of his waistcoat. Again, he pondered his options, trying to find an easier solution to the problem. Elizabeth was having Jack's baby… but he couldn't bring up a child that was a reminder of the intimacy the two had shared. Could he? The idea of losing Elizabeth horrified him, and look what had happened when he had tried to numb the pain. He had been living without her for just over twenty four hours, and for each one of them, he had wished he was dead. Finally arriving at the smithy, he entered, letting the damp heat wash over him. As he sat down on a nearby chair, something caught his eye. On the corner of the work surface to the left, lay the camellias he had bought for Elizabeth the day he found out. They had completely wilted from the heat, and their pink flush had turned to soggy brown, but they were still there. For the first time, Will began to consider taking Elizabeth back.

*****

Thank you, blessed reviewers! Please review again, I hope you enjoyed it!


	14. What am I going to do?

Chapter 14

"What am I going to do?"

Thanks to everybody who has reviewed so far. Sorry I haven't updated for ages, I've bitten off more than I can chew starting other new fics while school work is still pretty heavy! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

            Stephanie had returned to her father's house alone, after leaving Jack very drunk and very upset on the pavement outside. As his alcohol intake had increased, he had become more and more obnoxious and forward with her, and Stephanie was not used to his sort, being a respectable citizen. When she protested against one of his advances, Jack had called her stubborn and careless of his feelings, and had told her he was tired of being rejected by her type. He had also revealed that he was a pirate when her uncle was not listening, but after several more drinks, had made the mistake of telling her all about the last raid he had made on a town. She was shocked at the amount of violence he described, and her opinion of him was lowered beyond redemption. Especially after he inadvertently revealed that the story about his brother was a complete lie.

            As Jack sat down heavily on the street, he exhaled deeply and wished he had another ten drinks to wipe away the memory of the girl's face, frightened and disliking. He knew it was only out of anger at Elizabeth- and of course the rum- which had made him want to hurt her, and now he regretted it. Rum had a way of making you do things that you would later regret. Jack pondered whether to apologise to Stephanie, but even as he thought about it, he knew he would not be able to. It would cause embarrassment to both of them, and Jack detested such situations. Instead, he knew he had to find out what the matter was between him and Elizabeth.

            Elizabeth had not moved from her spot in the drawing room, and was admiring the engagement ring that Commodore Norrington had given her. It was very large and well cut, and generally far more impressive than the one Will had given her, but for her it held no beauty. She wanted a ring that was to be taken and received with love, not one in token of an arrangement between two houses. Nevertheless, she replaced the ring on her third finger and held out her hand to see how it looked. _Pretty_, she thought, _if only Will had been the one to put it there_. Just then, her idle thoughts were disturbed by the butler arguing with a guest who was very insistent on entering the house. Leaving the room, she walked into the hall to see what the commotion was about. She saw the door wide open and Stubbs, the butler, manually preventing Jack from coming in. The slightest of smiles passed across her lips as she took in the scene.

            "Stubbs- it's in order, let him in!" she told the butler, who immediately let go of the pirate and straightened his livery.

            "If you're sure, Miss Swann," he answered obediently, snatching off Jack's hat and thrusting it into his hands. "May I point out, sir, that it is customary to remove one's hat when entering a household other than one's own."

            "Mr Stubbs, that will do!" Elizabeth cut in, sharply. "Mr Sparrow is a guest, and he is to be treated as an honoured one, despite his… unusual… attire."

            "Very good, Miss Swann," replied the butler, standing as straight as a poker. 

            Laughing, Jack handed his hat to Stubbs. "I' is also custom-mry for the bu'ler to take care of a guest's 'at, is it not?"

            Stubbs took the proferred hat without a change of expression, although Jack was sure he knew what the butler would like to do with the hat. "Quite, sir."

            When the butler had been dismissed, Jack gestured questioningly to the part of the house with which he had become most familiar; the drawing room. However, Elizabeth shook her head and pointed to the staircase.

            "My bedroom. We must not be disturbed by my father; he doesn't want you to be here."

            "Your bed- droom, eh?" asked Jack with difficulty, trying his best not to sound drunk as he gripped the handrail of the staircase tightly, so that he didn't stagger. 

            "Don't get any ideas!" Elizabeth warned as she led the way, even though she knew he was not being serious.

            On reaching the bedroom, Jack stumbled inside after Elizabeth and almost fell onto a stool in the corner. Trying to regain his composure- and focus his eyesight- he looked at her sternly. "What's sis about you an' the Comm-dorr then, eh?"

            Confused, Elizabeth tried to work out what Jack had just tried to say through his slurring. "What's what about..?"

            "Girl comes in the inn… says Comm-dorr… 's got enga- eng- marryin' you." Although sitting down, Jack was gesturing wildly with his arms.

            Realization dawned on Elizabeth, and she laughed. "Oh, that! My father asked him to propose. I had to say yes to humour him, but it's of not matter. After all, are we not leaving tomorrow?" After a pause, she added "Jack, how drunk are you?"

            Jack muttered a curse, then tried to stand. "Not vair'. See?" he demonstrated walking, just managing it without crashing into any furniture. To surprise of both, Elizabeth burst out laughing, in spite of herself. Grinning, Jack reseated himself.

            "Oh, Jack, what am I going to do?" cried Elizabeth, sitting on her bed and burying her face in her hands. Jack frowned, not understanding the question.

            "Do abou' wha'?"

            She shook her head. "Oh, nothing."

*****

            Will Turner was wondering exactly the same thing. What _was _he going to do? It was a question he had thought about many times before, of course. He knew he didn't want to bring up Jack's child, but he also knew that he did not want to lose Elizabeth- _especially to him_, thought Will. He had caught sight of Jack heading up to the Manor earlier, and felt sick. He had had to hide, as a meeting with the pirate captain would have turned his stomach. He hated him so much it was hard to believe. Will had never hated anyone before. But Jack… Jack he hated with a _passion_.

            Lost in thought while trying to find his way back to the smithy, Will collided with somebody hurrying in the opposite direction. Unable to make out who it was in the dark, but seeing that they had fallen, he rushed over to help the unfortunate person. 

            "Goodness… I'm so sorry… here, let me help you…" Will could see that it was a woman, and he took her hand and pulled her to her feet. He bent down to pick up whatever it was that she had dropped- a fabric bag containing some apples- and handed it back to her with another apology. She thanked him, then squinted at his face.

            "Will?"

            "Yes?"

            "It's me, Estrella!"

            Will laughed. "Oh, hello Estrella! Sorry again about knocking you there."

            "Don't worry about it! Where are you going?"

            "Back to the shop. And what are you doing walking around here at-" he tried to make out the time on the church clock, but failed. "Half past seven?" he guessed.

            She laughed. "Well, it was eight o' clock when I left, so I think we've passed half past seven!" Will swore again, realizing he must have been walking aimlessly for over an hour. "But I was taking these apples to me sister's 'ouse-" she faltered. "Please don't tell Governor Swann!"

            It was Will's turn to laugh. "I'll try not to. I'd better be heading back, then. Arr! An empty blacksmith's shop. What more could a man want?"

            "Actually- actually, if you want, I could come and keep you company for a little while?" Estrella offered, timidly. 

            Will thought about it, and decided some company was what he needed. "That would be lovely. Come by as soon as you've been to see your sister."

            "I shouldn't be long," she said, and suddenly both of them were acting shy, until they parted. 

            Will hurried back to the blacksmith's to clear up. He picked up the bits and pieces on the floor of the shop and hid them in a corner, before checking the back room and kitchen. The back room was reasonably tidy, as he didn't use it often, but the kitchen was a mess. He picked up a large pot which had been draining, cursing at its weight, and looked around for a place to put it. He never had time to clean the kitchen, and he didn't know how long the pot had been standing out for. After placing it on the floor, he pushed some plates into the sink and covered it, before taking out another pan to boil water. He lit an oil lamp in the back room, before making two mugs of cocoa with the boiled water. He was proud; cocoa was difficult for the villagers to come by as the merchants preferred to ship it to the larger colonies, and therefore it was costly in Port Royal despite being grown nearby. He soon heard a faint knock coming from the shop's front door, signalling Estrella's arrival. 

            "Hello again!" she greeted as he opened the door, and entered to the shop. He gestured to the back sitting room and followed her, bringing in the cocoa as she sat down at the dusty table.

            "Well… how are you?" Will began, not knowing what to say now that she was there.

            Estrella, however, was more keen to get to the underlying matter. "Elizabeth."

            Will swallowed. "What about her?"

            "You're just dyin' to ask me about her. I don't mind, honestly. What d'you want to know?"

            "Well, urm… how is she?"

            "She's copin' in fron' of her family. You understand tha' this goes no further, yes?"

            "Of course. But… is Jack there?"

            "You mean now, or always?"

            "Both."

            "I don' know 'bout now, but quite a lot."

            Will rubbed his head in disappointment. What was Elizabeth doing, did she really love him or was she playing games with his mind? "I see."

            Estrella saw the desperation in his expression, and began to feel the same herself. She had never interfered in her masters' business before now, but seeing these two people, both helpless and so obviously in love, made her want to help both of them. "Come on, Will! Any blind fool can tell she loves you! An' I know you love 'er too."

            Will sighed. "It's not that simple though, is it? I mean, what about the baby? I can't… I can't, I just can't."

            It was Estrella's turn to sigh. She could not believe how complicated Will was making it. To her it seemed like a perfectly simple decision. "Will, if you really love 'er as much as I think you do, you'd be able to see past that. Come on, this is the woman who you asked to marry you! I know there's somefing between you, bu' it's just a _baby_. In innocent baby. Elizabeth doesn' love its father, she loves you."

            "But she's going away with him. She does love him."

            This was news to Estrella, but she covered it well and carried on trying to make Will see her point. "That's 'cause she's scared o' bein' alone, Will. She wants _a _father for the poor child, whether it's the real one or you, the man she actually wants. And I know it's tearin' you apart not bein' wiv 'er too. I just saw you walkin' around at night with no idea of where you was goin' or when it was. Do what's right by 'er, and by yourself. I'm tellin' you this as a friend, understand? It goes no further."

            "Of course," Will replied as she stood up. They bade goodbye to each other, and Estrella left the shop, leaving Will alone with his thoughts.

*****

            Before long, Jack had fallen asleep, sprawled across Elizabeth's bedspread. He was muttering gently, but not loud enough for anybody outside the room to hear, so she decided to let him lie in his drink induced sleep for a while. Her heart sinking, she realized this would complicate things the next day, when they were due to leave. Jack was not inclined to be in the best of moods after drinking, and was bound to be in bad humour during the journey. She was nervous about their passage from Port Royal- as far as she knew, the Captain had not made any arrangements with the local boat owners, and the by a miracle the sailors of the Navy still weren't aware of his presence on the island. She was nervous that they would be taking one of the ships without permission, and she wasn't entirely sure she was comfortable with such rule braking against her own people. And although Jack was the cleverest man she had ever met and she knew this would not be compromised by alcohol, she was worried about how he would manage it. 

Please review!!


	15. They were still there

            Thanks to my reviewers! I hope everybody who reads enjoys this chapter…

Chapter 15

They were still there

            Will woke up with a start. It was the small hours, and he remembered reading the letter from Elizabeth aloud to himself earlier in the evening… he must have fallen asleep a couple of hours ago. Rubbing his eyes and blinking, he looked at the letter, which was still in his hand. The oil lamp he had lit had almost burned out, and the room was quite dark. There was still enough light left for Will to see the words on the page, although he barely needed to. He had read it so many times over, trying to come to a decision, that he almost knew it by heart. Blinking hard, he glanced at it again, knowing it would do no good. It was a conclusion that he would have to come to himself. Rubbing his forehead in distress, he tried to think what to do. 

            Suddenly, his heart skipping a beat, he realized that Elizabeth might be leaving soon, and he jumped up in alarm. Running his hand through his hair and looking around for his waistcoat, he flung down the letter onto the chair. He snatched up his coat from where it was lying by the table leg, and hurried into the shop. However, on his way out, something caught his eye.

            It was the bunch of camellias which he had bought for Elizabeth on market day. They had been lying, abandoned, on the work surface for two days and were wilting from the heat. They had also lost most of their delicate pink colouring, and instead were browned and soggy, but they were still there. Snatching them up, Will strode out of the main door. After shutting it hard behind him, he hesitated for a second, before heading straight for Elizabeth's house. He didn't know what he'd do when he got there, he'd have to decide when he arrived. He knew he wanted to see her, if just for one last time.

*****

            Elizabeth had fallen asleep, unsure whether it would be appropriate to sleep on the bed with Jack, or rude not to. After all, she had said she would spend her life with him. In the end, she had opted for sleeping on the other side of the bed from him, on top on the bedspread. She had taken off her dress, but left on her bodice. After all, they were not married. Yet.

            _Would I want to marry Jack?_ Elizabeth had thought, as she lay down to rest. She had assumed they would, although she didn't imagine Jack was the type to marry. Then again, he had promised to change and leave his pirate life behind him, so maybe this also applied to his intentions to her. Besides, she was already almost twenty, and she couldn't stay a spinster for the rest of her life. Almost all the girls she knew which were her age were either engaged or married. She decided to talk to Jack about her thoughts one day, but couldn't worry about it now. Besides, they would be very busy in the near future, what with the journey to England, and settling down there. With this comforting thought, Elizabeth had allowed herself to drift into an uneasy sleep.

            Will was approaching the house with the camellias in his hand. He was unsure whether any of the household staff would still be up at such a ridiculous time, but felt he had to try. The gates were unlocked, which he found very strange as Governor Swann was generally particularly keen on his family's privacy. Nevertheless, it made it easier for Will, who was able to walk directly up to the front door. With another flash of realization of the stupidity of his mission, he knocked on the door firmly but quietly, as he did not want to wake the whole household. 

            To his surprise, the door was opened quite quickly by a young woman. He recognized her as Anna Clayton, a maid who was a recent addition to the Swanns' household staff. He assumed she had been immediately given the worst jobs, but he still did not expect her to be up at this time. She looked nervous, so he half-smiled at her.

            "Hello, I'm here to see Elizabeth Swann."

            "At this hour?!" Even though Anna knew she was supposed to treat visitors as superiors, whether they were just a blacksmith or not, but she had been up all day and night. That maid Estrella had told her she had to work during the night because a young man may come at an anti social hour, and she was extremely irritable with fatigue. 

            "I'm sorry, but it's important," Will apologised, making as if to go inside. Anna pushed the door to a little. She was not supposed to allow guests entry, but he had said it was important and there was nobody else around. Still a little cautious, she let him come into the hall and closed the door gently.

            "Wait 'ere," she commanded, and Will nodded. Anna quickly scurried up the tall staircase, feeling uncomfortable. Reaching Elizabeth's bedroom, she tapped lightly on the door, then a little louder when there was no answer.

            "Come in!" called a muffled voice. Timidly, she opened the door a crack and looked inside. She visibly blanched at the sight of Miss Swann lying in her undergarments on the bed with an unconscious pirate.

            "Yes?!" demanded Elizabeth, annoyed at being woken. 

            "There's- urm- there's a gentleman to see you, ma'am," Anna whispered, trying to recover from her surprise.

            "_What?!_"

            "I'm sorry, Miss Swann, but 'e says it's important. I didn't know what to do," she explained nervously. Elizabeth sat up and sighed in resignation. 

            "Tell him I'll be down shortly. You may go now." Anna gave a small nod and left the door slightly ajar. She hurried back down the staircase to where Will was pacing up and down the hall.

            "Miss Swann won't be long," she told the blacksmith, watching him from the bottom of the stairs. She was curious about the reasons for his visit, and could not resist waiting in case of a chance to overhear any of their conversation. Will's behaviour was very strange, and he seemed extremely pre-occupied. Anna knew the pair of them had called off their engagement, and wondered if a reunion was imminent. _Elizabeth Swann has the most interesting life of anybody in Port Royal_, she thought enviously. She was interrupted by a voice behind her.

            "Will," Elizabeth exclaimed, from part way down the stairs. Running down the rest of the way, she waved to Anna. "You may leave us now, Anna."

            "Yes, ma'am," muttered Anna, disappointed, and left the hallway.

            The atmosphere between them was tense. Elizabeth was standing at the bottom of the stairs, dressed in her bodice and dressing gown, and stared at the man she loved. Her heart was pounding as she waited to hear his motive for coming. Was he going to take her back? Will was equally nervous, but sure. Clenching the flowers hard, he took a few steps towards her.

            "Elizabeth. I made a mistake by giving you up. I love you… will you marry me?"

*****

Thought I'd leave it there! Please review, I'm pretty sure what I'm going to write next, but I'd love to hear your views on what Elizabeth should do!

Thanks for reading!


	16. The end of it all

            Thank you for keeping patience with this story! It is finally at an end, so I hope you enjoy the chapter and are not disappointed…

Chapter 16

The End of it All

            Will's words were such a surprise to Elizabeth that she lost the power of speech for several minutes. Staring at him in disbelief, her eyes were drawn to the strange bundle swinging from his hand. She could not quite make out what it was, but it looked like dead flowers. Absent mindedly fiddling with her engagement ring from the Commodore, she tried to speak.

            "W- what is that?" She indicated to the bundle. Will lifted them up, and half proffered them to her.

            "Dead camellias. I- I bought them a few days ago. By accident," he explained. Elizabeth looked at him in confusion. "I bought them for you… but I couldn't give them to you. Sorry," he added as an afterthought, not sure what he was apologizing for.

            "Oh." Elizabeth didn't know what to say. Suddenly Will noticed her engagement ring.

            "Oh… I see you're… of course…"

            "What? What?" Elizabeth asked, alarmed. Will indicated towards her left hand, and she realized what he was trying to say.

            "Oh no, no! This is nothing. It doesn't matter." Shaking her head, she took off the ring and dropped it on the floor. "It's nothing."

            "You and Jack… you're not...?"

            "No! Father asked Commodore Norrington to propose again. It means nothing to me. Don't worry."

            "Oh, very well," Will replied, relieved that he was not too late. Then something occurred to him. "Then why did you say yes?" Sighing, she sat down on the bottom stair, and indicated for Will to do the same. He walked across to her, his hard shoes clicking on the marble floor of the silent house, and sat down beside her. She turned so they were face to face.

            "I said yes because I knew I wouldn't be there to see the engagement through. You see… Jack and I were planning to run away to England. Tomorrow. Actually, today," she corrected herself, noticing the time by the grandfather clock in the hall.

            "Yes, I knew that. So much for not having feelings for him."

            "I'm sorry, Will! The truth is, I was scared of being on my own with a baby. You have no idea how frightened I was; I knew everybody would judge me and look down on me and that I would be all alone for always. I didn't want that, Will! So when Jack asked me to stay with him, I said yes. But only because I was so scared! And I didn't think you'd forgive me, and he was so nice, so I just thought…" she trailed off, searching Will's face for understanding.

            "You don't have to worry. I know you must have been afraid. I can forgive you for the mistakes you've made if you can forgive me for mine," Will told her, taking her hand and looking into her eyes.

            "Thank you. And you have done nothing wrong. It was all my fault."

            "No. I spent too long trying to decide whether I wanted to be with you, when it was so obvious."

            "Hmm… well… at least we know what we want now."

            "So you will marry me?"

            "Yes… I love you."

            They both tentatively smiled at one another, before cautiously embracing. Elizabeth grasped Will's shoulder, inhaling his familiar scent, and he held her protectively. Suddenly he knew that nothing else mattered. He and his Elizabeth were together again, that was the only thing of importance in his life. The couple's awkward embrace became more and more comfortable, and they relaxed in each other's arms. Finally, Elizabeth kissed Will's ear before pulling away from him.

            "Will, you do understand that I'll be giving birth in a little under a year?"

            "Of course."

            "And… that his or her father is a pirate."

            "Yes, Elizabeth, I was aware of that," Will answered, not sure what she was trying to say.

            "And that- that that pirate is lying fast asleep and very drunk in my bedroom, and that he will be fairly angry when I tell him that I am going to stay here to be with you?"

            "How angry do you think?" asked Will, as they exchanged nervous smiles.

            "Oh, I think he'll want to kill somebody… probably you."

            "I see." He took her hand, and they wrapped their fingers together for a moment, enjoying the feeling, before starting up the stairs.

            As they arrived outside Elizabeth's bedroom, still hand in hand, her heart started to pound harder. She and Jack had been making plans… he had opened his heart to her and now she was going to take all of that away from him. Will squeezed her hand, and she turned round. They exchanged a half smile for comfort. _Here we go_. Elizabeth slowly pushed open the door, looking across at the bed. Jack was still asleep. She whispered this information to Will, and they both walked in quietly.

            "Oh God, I can't do this," Elizabeth hissed to her fiancé. "He'll be so upset!"

            "Come on, we have to. Let's just wake him up first." Clutching Will's hand even more tightly, Elizabeth approached the bed.

            "Jack! Jack, wake up!" Jack stirred, but slept on. "Jack!" Elizabeth said louder.

            "Wha'?" He mumbled, his eyes still closed.

            "Jack, wake up!" Blearily, he opened one eye and turned to look at her.

            "'Lizabeth. Is it time to go already?"

            "Jack… I can't go with you."

            "Wha'?!" He asked again, this time much louder. He had just noticed Will standing beside Elizabeth, and a glance down showed him that they were holding hands. He knew in a second what the situation was. "Why?" He asked, even though he knew the answer.

            "I'm so sorry," she said sincerely, using her spare hand to trace a pattern on the bedpost, "I really am. But I can't help loving Will… and it never would have worked out between us anyway, you know that! You belong on the sea Jack; I could never have let you have the freedom you wanted!"

            "That's not true! Didn't I give up my life for you? I swore I'd be wha' you would want me to be. I'd never go back on my word. Unlike you."

            "I'm so sorry Jack," Elizabeth whispered. "I am so, so sorry. I know you did your best. I know I made you promises but I just can't keep them. I despise myself for putting you through this after everything. But it can't be any other way. Will and I are going to be married."

            "Well, boy," exclaimed Jack, springing off the bed and advancing towards Will. "It took you long enough, didn't i'? Your fiancée tells you she's 'avin' a baby and you leave 'er to cope on 'er own!"         

            "She wasn't on her own, you were there! It's not my baby Jack, of course we couldn't just carry on. I admit I handled it badly, but I've realized that I belong with her now," Will defended, putting an arm around Elizabeth's shoulder.

            "And you," Jack addressed Elizabeth this time. "'E runs off when you need 'im, and now you just take 'im back? An' I was, what, just fillin' in the gap 'e left?"

            "It's not like that, Jack, we've talked about it-"

            "Oh, you talked abou' it, that makes it all better-"

            "Will's sorry, I'm sorry. And you weren't just filling in a gap. I do care about you, and I did have feelings for you." Elizabeth felt Will move uncomfortably by her side. "But my feelings for Will are stronger."

            "We're sorry, Jack," added Will, for good measure. Jack looked at both of them for a minute, then sneered.

            "Good luck dealin' wiv that woman," he told Will. "She ain't easy." He made sure his sword was secure on his belt, and picked up his hat which had fallen to the floor.

            "Jack… are you going to be alright?" Asked Elizabeth, concerned, as he strode past them to the door.

            "Don' flatter yerself, love. You ain't nothin' special. I'll 'ave forgotten about you in a week," he replied nastily. Elizabeth knew it was only to hurt her and provoke Will, but refused to rise to his unkind words.

            "Say that again!" Challenged Will , taking a step forward. Elizabeth held him back.

            "Don't, Will. He's just angry. Let it go."

            "But-"

            "Let it go, Will!"

            Jack watched Will bristle with indignation at Jack's insult of Elizabeth, and his heart gave a pang. Of course he didn't mean it. He was upset about his loss; he had never felt as much for any other woman than he had for Elizabeth… she was different, even though he had not seen it at first. Not to mention the fact that she was carrying his child. He tried to tell himself that it was for the best anyway, that he would not have been comfortable living away from the sea, but he still could not push away the anger against the two of them. Especially Will. Curiously, Jack realized that he did not hate Will. Nor was he surprised. He even felt a little relieved. Perhaps, deep down, he had been suspecting a reunion between the pair of them all along.

            "I'm going to go to Tortuga for a couple of days," Jack told Elizabeth. Will waited impatiently for Jack to leave, making his annoyance clear, but she listened to what he had to say and he was grateful. "I don't know where I'll be after that. Go wiv the sea, as usual." He and Elizabeth exchanged a weak smile at this. "I'll come back and see you. And the baby. You… you will..?" He couldn't phrase the question, and, letting it hang in the air, decided not to ask. Elizabeth understood.

            "It'll be yours, Jack. The child will always be yours." For a moment their smiles were genuine.

            "Goodbye, Elizabeth." Jack wanted to say more, his feelings were all over the place. He wanted to express his anger, his sadness, his betrayal, but he settled for another tight smile, this time aimed towards Elizabeth's stomach, at his unborn child.

            "Goodbye, Jack!" Will said firmly, keeping a tight hold on his new fiancée. He was trying to assert himself as the dominant male, but failed. Jack merely smirked.

            "'Bye for now," Elizabeth told Jack, and he left the bedroom.

            For the first time since they had reunited, Elizabeth and Will looked deep into each other's eyes and smiled with pleasure. They were together again, at last. Will cupped Elizabeth's cheek, bringing her mouth to his and they kissed for a moment, before climbing onto the bed. Not even undressing, they both lay down under the covers, foreheads together, noses touching, and fell asleep. It had been a long night.

            When they woke up, there was no sign of Jack.

            The pair of them woke suddenly when the maid had come in to place a jug of hot water on Elizabeth's dressing table. "Oh!" She cried in surprise at seeing a male body in the bed with her mistress.

            "Come back later, please," Elizabeth sleepily told her.

            "Yes, ma'am," the maid replied. Then she started, recognizing the man. "Will?" He looked up.

            "Estrella!" Elizabeth, who had drifted off again, jerked awake and looked at the maid. It was indeed Estrella.

            "Master Turner. Miss Swann," Estrella nodded, unable to conceal a smile, which was reciprocated by Will. Elizabeth felt grateful to the servant for her part in the recent happenings, but had realized that professional boundaries must not be crossed again.

            "Thank you, Estrella. You may leave the water on my nightstand." She gave a wide grin which conveyed more than could be said with words, and Estrella set the pitcher down and left the room.

            After their strange awakening, Will and Elizabeth walked downstairs hand in hand with a mind to tell Governor Swann the news. He was surprised and annoyed that Elizabeth had changed her mind yet again, but a part of him felt relieved that he did not have to follow through on all the gifts he had promised to Commodore Norrington for the condition of his marriage to Elizabeth. Norrington himself was disappointed; he had been looking forward to the prospect of the dowry, houses and plantation. However, he also told himself it was all for the best. Kathryn Saunders, the daughter of one of his Lieutenants, had caught his eye on more than one occasion and he was glad to ask her to come out walking with him one day.

Epilogue

            Elizabeth and Will were married three weeks later by the Reverend. Only Elizabeth's family and close friends of the couple attended the tiny ceremony, and the rest of the island's population only found out about the marriage the following day. The couple made the pregnancy public several weeks later, leading everybody to believe that the Will was the father. Jack Sparrow made a visit to the island once before the baby was born. He stayed for one night at an inn, visiting Elizabeth for a mere few minutes to ensure that everything was as it should be. He did not speak to Will.

            Commodore Norrington married Kathryn Saunders two months after Will and Elizabeth's wedding. There had been rumours of his infidelity to her with one or two women in the town, but these whispers were neither proved nor disproved. The couple continued to live in the Commodore's house, and Kathryn gave birth to twin girls a year later.

            Elizabeth gave birth to a baby boy, whom she and Will named George John Turner. The other inhabitants of Port Royal understood that she had had an early birth brought on by anxiety for her husband's recent decline in business. Neither Will nor Elizabeth made any attempt to correct them. Jack first saw his son four months after his birth, then fairly irregularly from then on. He jested that the growing lad would make a fine pirate, and brought him worthless gifts of strange stones and souvenirs from different islands. Occasionally, he gave the boy something valuable, such as a coin or piece of jewellery, which he instructed the child to keep secret. He knew Elizabeth would not wish for such things in her house.

            The unusual family adjusted to their life together. Every now and again, they each wished for something to change and make their existence more exciting. After all, life in Port Royal was pretty mundane. Then again, Jack's visits were always… interesting…

Thank you for reading, please review!


End file.
